Swirling Love
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: Sasuke sees a girl being kidnapped and it haunts him. Now, years later, his mission is to find a girl named Ai, but why does she look so familiar to him? And why is Naruto also looking for her as well? SasuxOC pairing. Naruto's Sister Possible Pregnant!
1. White Heart: Sasuke's Memory

Hi everyone and welcome to a new story idea I have...I hope everyone enjoys it.

I don't own Naruto, just the OC

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Prolouge

(Sasuke's POV)

_Winter...such a cold time of the year...and this is the year that I would spend it without my family for the first time. The dark clouded skies matched my mood perfectly and the coldness of the air was perfect for what happened to my being. _

_Snow covered the grass around me. The snow crunch softly as I took each step towards the lake close that my father showed me how to use the fireball jutsu. _

_From the hill, I looked down and the lake was completely frozen. The perfect frozen for ice skating on. _

_But only one person was actually on the ice. _

_Soft music played as a small figure was on the ice. Curious, I decided to take a closer look at this person. _

_The piano just started playing in the song and since I decided to not be spotted, I hide in a close by bush, though it was covered with snow. _

_I viewed the skater's feet, which wore a very old pair of skating blades first and everytime she switched feet, it was like she was taking a step forward while at the same time, like if she was skipping. _

_The tempo stays the same as a cello enters and changes the mood some and the girl jumps in the air and spins once, landing perfectly. _

_I never got a view of her face but she had blonde hair that had two ribbions in them, one on each side. Her attire was shadowed but glittered with the snow surrounding the ice. _

_As the lyrics started to be sang, the girl, no more older than I was, slows down and holds her hands together. They wasn't even gloved but it looked like she didn't mind the cold air. She raises them slowly, as if she was trying to keep something inside her tiny palms. It looked like as she was raising them, sparkles of blue and white started to fall from her hands and then, as swift as she could, she brings her hands to her face, covering her eyes as if she was crying. _

_I was completely entranced by this girl. _

_The next lines, she reaches out now and started skating again. I pictured this performance as if she was walking through a forest and started to dance in the snow, spinning and in a white dress that she shouldn't wear in this sort of weather. _

_She was spinning on the ice in reality. Slowly, trying to match the songs mood. _

_When the song finished, and she slowed to a final stop, she looks around some, as if looking for someone. When she turned her heard towards my direction, her eyes glowed from the moonlight reflecting off the ice. The blue eyes capitvated me as they too, were like mine. _

_They were eyes of loneliness. _

_As I was about to approach her from where I hid, someone appears in a dark flame by the girl. _

_I didn't hear if anything was spoken but I noticed the girl trying to run away from the man. The man had long dark hair from the back which was only part of the man I truly saw. _

_He grabs the girl by her arms behind her and she was franctically was moving her feet as if running would help. _

_"HELP!" She shouted, the first time I ever hear her speak and they were of anguish and of in need of help. _

_I was her only hope. I stood and I remember charging after her, but when the man turned toward me, I black out. _

_I feel pain around my body but I turned my head against the cold ice I now laid upon. I was getting numb and I see now that the ice skater was unconscious and was being dragged against the ice and a trail of blood that I knew came from her. _

_The man approached me and leans down. _

_"You poor boy...you're not ready yet...if you can't even safe this girl...how can you expect to defeat your older brother...Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>I awoken in a jolt and in a cold sweat. It was that damn memory again...Lately, it's been haunting me more than the entire night of my clan.<p>

It was years ago and yet...it feels like yesterday.

I sit up in my bed. I'm in my bedroom...and I hold my face and try to calm myself...

How..or rather...why was that memory coming back to me?

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed this Prologue...It's still in a work in progress...<p>

It's a small Prologue! I know!

The song that was playing is 'Shiori Kokoro' (White Heart) by Kanon Wakeshima

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	2. Remember: Ai's Life

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love'

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Aiko Tachibana: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 1

"Ah, Sasuke. Won't you come in?" The evil snake man spoke as he ushered the young Uchiha in.

Sasuke Uchiha, now currently around sixteen years of age, walks into the room. It was lite but a few number of candles and it stunk of evil.

"What do you want?" He asked in a distasteful tone.

Orochimaru grin only widen. "I have a mission for you." He says and pulls out a photo from his sleeve. "I want you to get this girl." His voice rang as he presented the photo to Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes the photo and in the photo, the girl was smiling happily. Her face was whiskered with tan skin. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde and straighten. She wore a sweatshirt and jeans, looking causal and she was smiling with people whose images were blurred.

"Why do you want Naruto in his sexy jutsu?" Sasuke asked, having seen his ex-teammates sexy jutsu form and it looked similar to that.

"Oh no Sasuke, she is the real deal. Her name is Ai Uzumaki, she is the twin of Naruto. I'm actually surprised you didn't know that. Currently, she resides in a small mountain village. She has no actually memory of her life previous of the age seven." Orochimaru explains.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke asks.

"I've done my research." Orochimaru says. **((Jiraiya: See! I'm not the only pervert in this show! AN: Get back in your spot ya perv!...*Jiraiya crawls back to Konoha*...AN: Sorry about him...getting back to story now!))**

Sasuke doesn't say anything and takes the photo and started out the door, going to get the pathetic girl. He didn't want to question Orochimaru, not that he was afraid of him, but he didn't want to know why he needed this girl.

* * *

><p>In Konoha...<p>

Tsunade was waiting for one person and since he was late, she was not happy.

"Where is that knuckle head?" Sakura Haruno asked as she, Sai and Yamato waited for the blonde.

"I'm here!" Naruto says as the door swung open.

"You're late gaki!" Tsunade shouts.

"Sorry...I was doing some last minute training before I was called here. So what's going on?" Naruto asks.

"Do you remember anyone by the name of Ai?" Tsunade asks.

Naruto's head spiked up. "Ai?...as in 'love'?" He asks slowly.

"Yes, I believe you know exactly who I'm talking about Naruto." Tsunade says.

Sakura, Sai and Yamato watched the lady and the dunce since it seemed like they were speaking another language to them, as they did not know what they were talking about.

Naruto's eyes soften as if he was about to tear up. "You mean...she's alive?...You found her?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed down some to Naruto into a glare. "Who the fuck is 'her' Naruto?" Sakura asks, with a hint of jealously in her voice.

Naruto turns around and says. "My twin sister, Ai." He says calmly.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister Naruto." Sai says.

"Me either, and I've known you since the academy days." Sakura comments.

"Well yeah. She never went to the academy." Naruto says and his tone sadden. "You see, Ai always got sick. She'd get fevers really quick and she start asthma attacks whenever she over worked her body." Naruto says.

"So the third hokage decided to not enroll Ai in the academy with Naruto." Tsunade says, finishing it. "We're not sure if she even has half the Kyuubi in her."

"And now you want us to bring her back to Konoha, is that right milady?" Yamato asks.

Tsunade nods. "Yes, and if so, we need to protect her from the Akatsuki or other dangers that could lurk around."

"So where is she Granny?" Naruto asks. He's always missed his twin very often but he never expressed it to others, expect Iruka who knew about Ai.

"I believe she's somewhere in this area." She says, having already having a map out on her desk. "Possible hot springs country, on the border of the field of rice-patties, there is a small city-like area, unlike most villages, this one is beyond it's time since it carries newer technology." Tsunade says.

The team looks over at the map and noted that it was close to Otogakure no sato(1) which meant that Sasuke would be near that area.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" Naruto asks with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>In the Hot Spring Village...<p>

"Achoo!" A pink hair girl sneezes in the cold air.

"Gross Akiko!" A tall guy with the byakugan with eyes says, apparently over reacting to her sneeze.

"Sorry, gees, it's not like I sneezed on you." She says.

"Okay you two, no fighting...and bless you Akiko." A blonde girl says. She has on a sweatshirt on due to the cold weather that was coming upon them this year.

"Thank you Ai. At least someone has manners." Akiko says and glared at the nerdy boy.

"If you wore more clothes and showed less skin, you wouldn't be spreading the cold around." Kentaro says.

"NO MORE FIGHTING!" Ai says, getting in between them. "Seriously, it's like separating five years olds with your attitude toward each other."

"Sorry Ai-chan." Kentaro says, really caring about his 'little sister.'

You see, Kentaro, Ai and Akiko were one of the older children here in the orphanage in the Hot Spring village. Soon however, they would get a place of their own since Akiko was already eighteen years old. However, her younger brothers, Teirra and Shiron, were underage and still were up for adoption. Shiron was sixteen turning seventeen but Akiko's main concern was for Teirra, who was about eight years old, still young enough to be adopted by willing parents.

The three were walking towards the orphanage as we speak since that is were they live. The woman who owned the orphanage was a kind old woman who loved children but not many children lived in the orphanage anymore. The orphan rate actually lowered which was a good thing.

The three teens walked in, removed there shoes and took off their sweatshirts and such and hung it up, as they were taught to do.

A heavenly aroma was around the home-like building. "Do you guys smell that?" Kentaro asks.

"Hai!"

"Ramen!" Ai says and they head towards the kitchen and saw the old woman they know as 'Grandmama.'

The old woman with tan skin looks over and smiles at the older children.

"Hello dearies. Would you mind helping me setting up the table?" She asks.

"No problem Grandmama." Ai says with a loving smile. "Come on guys." She says and they started to set up the tables, one for the adults or older kids, and the other larger one was for the children. Teh girls started to talk and giggle about there day which, for whatever reason, made Kentaro bluch like mad.

"Okay okay girls, let's get the children cleaned up and what not for dinner so let's get a move on." Grandmama says, shushing the teens out of the room.

"Okay kids! Time to get cleaned up to eat!" Kentaro shouts and the kids ignored them. They were outside, wearing heavy coats due to the snow and such since it was December.

Ai and Akiko sighs. "You're not very good with children, are you Kentaro?" Akiko asks.

* * *

><p>"Children! Time to eat~" Ai shouted and sang some and the children looked over and they were all excited and soon started to go inside.<p>

They was counting the children and they were all accounted for, even Akiko's brothers.

Everyone was now eating and Grandmama was sitting at the end of the table like the head of the house was suppose to do. She watches the children around her and it made her happy, but it also left a hint of saddness.

She gets the older children attention at the table.

"Kids, I'm afriad I have some bad news." She says in a sweet voice.

The teens look over and had a concern look on their faces, espeically Ai.

"I went to the doctor today, and they found that, I have cancer." She announced sadly.

"Nani!" Kentaro says sadly and the teens were starting to question her all at once.

Grandmama raises her hand to silence them. "I know that most of you are going to be adults soon and will be moving out, so my daughter will run the orphanage when I pass away."

Everyone grew slient at the table. They all met her daughter and she wasn't a nice person. Ai looks over at the kid's table and looks over at a perculiar little girl with wavy light brown hair around the age of five.

Ai turns back to Grandmama with sadden eyes. "Do you really think...that this is a smart idea?" She asks.

"It's the only one I have at the moment Ai. She'll be willing to do it because it's my dying wish."

Everyone saddened even more.

"How long?" Akiko asks.

"A week or so...that's why I wanted to let you older children know first, so that you can explain it to the children why I'm no longer here." The older woman explains and she started to cough at the table.

"Grandmama." Ai says sadly and they helped her to her bedroom to get some sleep.

Late at night...

The snow crunch under the Ai's footsteps as she approached a frozen lake. A pair of white skates around her shoulder. She takes off her shoes and puts on her skates and goes on the ice, testing it and then soon started to skate on it.

There wasn't any music out loud but Ai was thinking about a sad song so her movements were of saddness.

Right before, she had talked with Grandmama alone and it brought back some of her earlier memories. Ai only remembers that day she was found by Grandmama.

(Flashback...ten years ago...)

_The snow had started about an hour after she had run away and now it was pitched dark. Ai was freezing but she was alive. The snow crunched under her feet, leaving her trail behind. The girl rolls her eyes back and passes out face forward in the snow. The cold winds never easing their harsh wisps._

_She didn't know how much time had passed, or even if she knew if she was alive or dead, she hears a voice. _

"_You poor dear, you must be freezing." It was a voice of an angel, Ai thought at the time. She couldn't even open her eyes to see who it was. She envisions a bright light and the voice spoke from it. The light consumes her with such warmness. _

_When Ai opens her eyes, she's under a roof…and an old woman was looking down. "My, my deary, you must be freezing. Aww, you poor dear, but don't worry, you're safe now." She says in a caring voice. _

_The old woman cups the child's cheek and Ai loved the warmness that came with her contact. _

"_You can call me grandmama." The woman spoke in a soft voice. _

(End Flashback)

Ai finished skating for the evening and started to skate over to the edge, little realizing the crack that was made during her skating.

* * *

><p>(1)This is the Sound Village.<p>

Okay I hope you enjoy. Soon, Sasuke and Naruto will be brought into the picture.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Winter Sontana: Saving Anri

Hi everyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love.'

To Akio Tachibana: Nice prediction...thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 2

"The Hot Springs country...defiantly not what I expected." A loud voice boomed in the village square. It took a few days to get to this country but team Kakashi finally made it.

"And why's that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's-ACHOO!" Naruto says, sneezing. "Fr-freezing!" He says while shivering.

"Well, it is winter and it does snow in winter." Sai says, making a point and pointing out the obvious.

"Just because this is the 'Hot Spring' country, doesn't mean that it never snows here, baka." Sakura says.

"Where are we suppose to do now?" Naruto asks. He wanted to find his twin, but how now? The village was big considering the size. "Do we just ask random people?"

"Of course not, what are you an idiot?" Sakura asks.

Naruto glares some. "You know, you can try to be a little nicer to me."

Sakura glares at the blonde and shook her head. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Akiko and Ai, who was heading out for a few hours, turn to Kentaro, who was holding a little boy in his arms.<p>

"You sure you can take care of the kids for a hour or so?" Akiko asks.

"Don't worry, they need food so you two have to get the groceries. They'll be fine when you get back." He says.

Ai stares at him for a moment before turning to Akiko. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because, you have a brain like most girls do, but we do need to get going. Besides, Grandmama is in the hospital now, the least we can do is care for the other orphans." Akiko says.

"Yeah...bye Kentaro." Ai says and the girls started to head out, closing the door behind them.

Kentaro rolls his pupil-less eyes. "How hard can it be to watch over these kids?" He asks himself.

And that was when he realized that the child he had in his arms, was already gone.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the forest, sporting a warmer attire due to the weather. His chest was completely covered and he was wearing a shinobi cloak that was black. He was heading towards the area that Orochimaru had told to head.<p>

He stops, sensing and hearing the laughter of children by a frozen lake. It wasn't unusually for children for ice skating, seeing that he saw a girl skating on frozen water as a child.

He notices a small girl and from the looks of it, she was learning how to skate on her own. She wore a red scarf and a yellow long coat that can be mistaking as dress. She had on red gloves to match and black leggings with a old pair of skates on. The girl had wavy light blond hair and she kept falling on the ice.

Sasuke also noticed that something was...off about the child he was watching.

* * *

><p>"That was quicker than I thought." Akiko says in relief.<p>

"Oh yeah. I'm so relieved. It's getting close to lunch." Ai says as the carried groceries to the orphanage.

Two children, both boys, run up to Ai and Akiko. They both knew each other from the orphanage, but the one with light brown hair and brown eyes was Akiko's little brother, Teirra.

"Sissy! Help us." He says and snuggles close to his sister.

Akiko gasps some and dropped the bags she carried. "What's wrong?"

"We were skating on the ice...and suddenly there was a cracking..." He says, worried.

Ai blinks. "Cracking. Where is everyone?" She asks in concern.

"By the lake, trying to get Anri's attention to get off...and the ice even started to break."

Ai and Akiko gasps and give the bags to the boys.

"Take these back to the orphanage." Akiko says.

"If you see anyone, tell them to head back." Ai says and the girls started to run toward the lake.

As the girl's ran, Ai goes over to a certain tree with a hollow hole in it. She reaches in and pulls out her ice skates in them. Her hiding spot.

Akiko looks at her dumbfounded. "Really?"

"We'll need them." Ai says and they continued running again.

* * *

><p>At the Lake...<p>

Ai and Akiko arrived and spot the orphans and one girl on the ice still.

"Oh no, Anri." Ai says and she quickly gets her skates on and started to skate on the ice, knowing the risk.

Ai was skating like her life depended on it, when really, it depended on Anri's life. As the blades glide over the ice, a crack followed it. Anri was close to the middle and when got the chance, she swings in a turn and snatches Anri in one shot. The child didn't seem to notice until the cold wind hit her face. She looks up and sees that it was Ai, someone she looked up to as her 'mother.'

In the corner of Ai's eye, she sees the crack, not only following, but getting deeper and deeper to the point that the ice was splitting.

At this rate, Ai would need to hurry up.

She clutches her hold around Anri and jumps in the air. Ai spins in the air and as she did, Sasuke, who was still watching from a distance, has a deja vu moment, from when he was younger and when he saw that girl skate.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Ai and from where she was in the air, she saw that she would land on the ice again and the huge possible cracking would lead into going into the cold waters.

"AKIKO CATCH!" Ai shouts, quickly releasing Anri and the child was catch by Akiko perfectly. A weird sounding grunt came from the five year old and Akiko braced herself for the snow that she was now in due to the throw. Akiko landed on her back and Anri on top of her, perfectly safe.

The orphans cheered as they witnessed Ai's perfect landing on the smooth, not cracked part of the ice.

Ai sighed a good amount of relief and started to skate towards the orphans.

"You saved her Ai!"

"You're a hero!"

Ai blushed and laughed some. "You guys." She says and when she stops, she didn't realize that she was getting close to the cracks of the ice.

The blonde started to move again: bad move.

Ai's weight was just enough to break the ice from under her and she fell through as if the ground suddenly disappeared on her.

The kids all gasped and Akiko, who was getting up with Anri in her arms, looks over at the hole in the ice, and the shifting waters.

"Ai..." Akiko says and she runs over, close to the lake edge. "AI! Oh my god! Ai!" She shouts and even though it was loudly, Anri didn't even seem to notice.

Akiko puts Anri down and when she stepped on the ice, it cracked even more, so she steps back.

"Crap...I can't get on the ice...I need to get help." She says, with her eye color changing colors from their usual brown, to a grayish red color as she ran.

Ai was trying to swim back up to the surface but when she did, it was covered in ice and she couldn't break it. She'd lost all sense of direction so she didn't know where the hole was when she fell in.

Her legs were thrashing around, trying to keep her a float but they were doing the exact opposite. The skates she wore weight her down.

It was cold...too cold...

Ai was blacking out and her body was heading down.

* * *

><p>Akiko ran and ran to the close help she could find. She was panicky now. The pink hair girl didn't notice the guys he bumps into.<p>

Without an apology, she starts asking. "Please help. My friend fell in the ice. She'll drown." She says and started to dragged the blonde guy she didn't get a glimpse of his face.

* * *

><p>"Breathe."<p>

It was a command. Firm, yet settle.

Ai could barely recognize anything happening to her. She feels so cold and numb. She can swear up and down that her lips were at least blue.

But she wasn't aware of someone pressing against them, pushing air in her lungs.

When they parted, a hand was on her chest and pressing down hard.

"Breathe."

There it was again. That word sound so familiar to the blonde girl. Like she's heard someone say it her a long time ago.

_"Breathe sissy. Come on, you can't die on me." _

The eyes opened and all Ai could see was a blurry gray sky with a dark figure looming over her. She notice his spiky hair and the broad shoulders of the figure, indicating a male.

She sees him lean in and then the warmth from his breath over whelmed her.

A light gasps escapes her lips as he pulled away and he looms over her still.

"Thank you..." Ai says before blacking out, her head limping to the side.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


	4. Family Affair: Ai's Brother and Child

Hello and welcome back to 'Swirling Love'

Okay announcements! I made a new Vampire Knight story! It's called 'Beast in Human Form.' It's a ZeroxAshley or ZeroxOC pairing. It's a little more...traumatic then the last few stories. It starts in episode three of the anime.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 3

The fire blazed in the fire place, giving off the only light and warmth in the orphanage living room area. The small breath hitches came from Ai, who was wrapped in a blanket that covered her entire body expect for her head. Her face was red from a fever that she was found on the bank, after going through the ice.

Ai rested her head on Akiko's lap. The pinkette girl was brushing her hand through Ai's blow dried hair, as a sign of comfort. Anri, the child from before, approaches slowly and shyly. Akiko looks over and smiles warmly at Anri. She didn't speak, but ushers the child to come closer. Anri obeys and goes around the girls on the floor and sits in front of Ai and Akiko, her back turned to the fire.

Ai slowly opens her eyes and looks up, seeing the child. Ai smiled some and reaches over and pulls Anri down into a laying position and opens her blanket some, allowing Anri to get warm as well. The child snuggles close to Ai and the two fell asleep again.

Akiko thought back to how she founded Ai earlier that day...

_(Flashback...)_

_"Ai!" Akiko shouts as she dragged the stranger with her. The ran down the hill, through the snow, and there, in plain sight, was Ai, on the bank with the orphans around her. _

_She lets go of the guy and she hurries down to her best friend. The blonde teen behind her runs over to them and sees the girl unconscious and wet. _

_"Oh my kami...Ai..." Akiko says and feels Ai's head and suddenly pulls it away. "She's...burning up actually." She gasps and the pink haired teen pulls Ai in her lap and started to rock some, holding her 'sister.' _

_"Oh Ai...don't scare me like that." She says. _

_"Did you say 'Ai?'" Akiko turns around and sees the male she had brought along to help. Her eyes turns orange for surprised. "You...and Ai..." Akiko says, looking back at her friend and at the male before her. _

_"I can explain." She says and gets even closer. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm Ai's older twin brother." He says. _

_"Twin brother, she's never mentioned a twin brother." Akiko says, suspiciously. _

_Naruto backed up some. "Well...maybe it's possible that she doesn't remember me. We were around six years old when we got separated."_

_"Ai would remember something as important as a twin though. She's not the forgetful type." Akiko says. _

_"HEY! AKIKO!" The voice of her youngest brother shouts from a distance. The two teens look over and the see three figures running towards them. Her eyes narrowed and turn a red color, indicating anger as the tallest of the figures approaches. _

_"We made it." The two younger boys say as they beat the teenage boy, Kentaro. _

_"So what happened here?" Kentaro asks as he looks around and sees Ai unconscious. Akiko lays Ai down on the ground and gets up, her body now cold from the snow and from the weather. _

_Akiko started to walk towards Kentaro before running over and decking him in his jaw. _

_"You bastard! You were suppose to be watching them!" She says as she continues to beat the boy senseless. "How dare you! You know for a fact Anri needs someone by her side as much as possible! You irresponsible, inconsiderate, jackass!" Akiko says, making a punch with each insult she threw at him. Her last punch send his flying in the sky with some blood coming out of his nose. _

(End of Flashback)

* * *

><p>She decides to get it. Akiko gently puts Ai's head down on the ground before gently getting up and tip-toeing away from the sleeping girls before walking normal on her bare feet.<p>

She answers the door and she sees Naruto with his teammates.

"Oh, hi. Do you guys want to come in?" Akiko asks.

"Sure. That's nice of you to offer." The other pink haired girl says and the team walks in.

"So, where is the guardian of this orphanage?" The adult asks.

"In the hospital. She's dying so Ai and myself are watching this place until the 'new' owner will come. And when that happens, all hell will freeze over." Akiko says, with distaste in her voice.

"Sounds like you don't like the new owner already." The very pale teen says carelessly.

Akiko eyes glare at the teen and they burned at him like fire.

He only chuckled. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that. I must have offended you. My name is Sai." He says introducing himself and offered his hand.

Akiko kindly smiled back and took his hand, only to have him with a surprised and painful expression on his face.

"I'm Akiko." She says then let go of his now pulsing hand. He holds his hand and holds back a gasp of pain. _'You'd think she was trained under Lady Tsunade with her brute strength.'_

Sakura blinks for a moment before looking in the living room and spotting a bit of blanket by a couch.

"So, is Ai resting in there?" Sakura asks.

"Uh yeah...are you the medic that Naruto told me about?" Akiko asks.

"Yes I am. I came to look over Ai, I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you...but when you go in, tip toe in okay?" Akiko warns.

"Why, is Ai a light sleeper?" Sakura asks, secretly thinking that maybe she was the exact opposite of Naruto.

"Well...not her...you see, she's sleeping in their with Anri. And Anri is very sensitive with vibrations." Akiko says.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Vibrations? So like, sound doesn't bother the kid?" Naruto asks.

"Not, Anri's deaf." Akiko says. "She can't hear."

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know." Naruto says.

"It's okay...come on, I'll take Anri to bed so you can exam Ai properly." Akiko says, going in, tip toeing. She eases herself down and gently scoops the child in her arms, still. The sudden cold air that hits the deaf child makes her shiver and curl closer to Akiko for warmth.

Akiko soon goes out of the living room and heads for the stairs with the child.

Sakura goes into the living room and starts her exam over the female Uzumaki as she slumbered away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the forest still, his back against a tree as he slowly moved his hand to his lips.<p>

He had saved an Uzumaki.

But that wasn't was really going through his mind.

It was that he had a _crush _on an Uzumaki that disturbed him the most. He remembers the girl skating on the ice. She was like a pro and so skillful. When she spin in the air, he knew for certain that she was the girl from his past.

To have a crush on her...he didn't realize it until he saw her again.

But Uchihas certainly don't have crushes.

He had to get the girl before it got to late...that was all he knew at this point.

* * *

><p>"...I see." A soft voice spoke in the quietness of the bedroom. Ai was now in bed with her night clothes on that were light blue and matched perfectly. "You want to take me back to Konoha."<p>

Naruto stared at his twin from where he sat right by her bed. "Well...yeah. We have a power that some very bad people are after and I don't want to lose you again. I thought after all these years, you were dead." Naruto spoke.

Ai looks down and clings onto her blanket. She was thankfully that it was just the two of them now in her room. Ai had woken up to Sakura looming over her body with charka in her hand.

"Naruto, how old am I?" Ai suddenly asks.

"What? You're the exact same age as me, seventeen." Naruto says.

"Really? Because you just talked to me, it sounded like I was a five year old." Ai says and her eyes look back at her older twin.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember a lot of things...and one thing I remembered was that, you were once my world. You never let me leave that apartment, I was always in bed sick." Ai says. "But here, I have a life, and there are people that depend on me here, like my friend, like my child." Ai says.

"CHILD? You have a kid?" Naruto asks.

Ai looks back down. "Biologically, she's not mine...but I adopted her as my own, or at least I will when I turned eighteen. Anri is my child in my heart, I love her like I would my own child," Ai says. No matter what, Ai was always there for Anri since the day she was born which Ai actually witnessed for herself. "I will never abandon my child."

"You won't Ai. You can take her with you."

"Legally, I can't do that. Not yet anyway..." Ai says.

"Hey, someone just came in." Naruto says, hearing the front door open and shut loudly.

"Huh?" Ai says before jumping out of bed and out the door, Naruto following her trail.

* * *

><p>Ai ran down the stairs and when she reached the bottom, she slides and takes a few to her right, and in the living room, was a woman who looked like much wealth. She wore a leather coat and had heel boots that was black. A long black skirt covered her skinny legs and she wore dark make-up. Her hair was long and curly and dark with a nice almond color.<p>

"So you're finally here." Ai spoke and Naruto makes it to the bottom stairs finally.

"I know I am darling." She says and takes a sip from her coffee cup. Ai growls when someone called her 'sweetie' or 'darling.' These were some of her pet peeves of hers. "My mother asked me watch over this dirty place." She says.

"Uh Ai, who is this lady?" Naruto asks.

"This is-"

"I'm Asami." The lady interrupts Ai. "My mother ran this orphanage since even before I was born. I'm now the new owner of this place and what I say, goes." She says the say part directly to Ai felt like attacking the woman.

"Don't act like you're so high and mighty with me. We both know you're not." Ai says harshly.

"Oh but sweetie, I am now. I've made millions since my departure, so I'm tickled pink that I didn't have that useless cargo with me to carry." She says.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Ai says and was about to go in for the kill. Naruto holds her back and the girl struggles.

"Ai! Who is she talking about? What's going on?" Naruto asks.

Asami's eyes dart over to the entrance. "That useless girl over there. The one that can't even hear what I'm saying."

Ai and Naruto look over and they see Anri at the entrance.

"Anri..." Ai says. Naruto let's her go and Ai goes over. Ai gets down on her knees and holds her arms out. The child instantly runs into them and Ai embraces her. Ai gets up and kisses Anri's forehead, rubbing small circles in her back.

"Why are you comforting that useless child, she doesn't even know what's going on." Asami says.

"Just because she can't hear, she's useless?" Ai asks. "You gave birth to her, how could you even say anything bad about this child, she hasn't hurt anyone." Ai says.

"Oh yes she has. You try being in labor with her for twelve hours without medication and you see if she's so innocent as you think she is. Now, move out of my way, I actually have some parents wanting to adopt a child." Asami got up and headed for the other side of the house. When she was almost gone, she turns back. "Oh, and be sure that Akiko says her good-byes to her baby brother, because this family seems to be interested in her little brother."

* * *

><p>Seems like nothing bad news coming. Hope everything goes okay.<p>

Thank you reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Shiroi Kokoro: Ai's Song

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love.' Okay, I know I've been having some laptop issues and when that happened, I had the chapter half way finished and then…well…ignoring that, I finally found the muse to re-type the chapter.

To shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: It's okay, just as long that I can hear from you and maybe you start sending my what you have, we can work something out. Thank you for your review ^_^

To KonataIzumi66: I did but I was having problems. P.S I like 'Lucky Star' as well so awesome penname.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 4

Ai's eyes sadden and she lifts up Anri in her arms. By instinct, Anri hides her face in her mother's shoulder. Asami cleared the room and left it with a deathly silence. Naruto crosses over to his twin and had a confused expression on his face.

"Ai…what just happened?" He asked.

Ai looks up with angry and upset eyes. "Can't you keep up? Akiko will lose her brother if we don't do anything." Ai spoke and hurries out of the room, stopping by the stairwell and gently placing her on the bottom stair.

"_I'll be right back. Go upstairs sweetheart." _Ai signed to Anri.

Anri nods and goes upstairs like instructed by her mother. Ai soon sprinted toward the kitchen and with Naruto on her trail. He pauses at the stairs and watched the little one go to her room before following his twin again.

"Ai! Slow down!" Naruto said but never realized that he'd say those words to her. Since she was fairly a weak child and got exhausted and sick easily, he'd usually tell her to speed up.

Funny how time changes people.

Ai skidded to a halt and spotted her best friend looking so sad as she watched through the window. Ai cautiously took steps toward the pink haired girl. "Akiko?" She asked and received no response. Ai narrows her blue eyes to the view and spotted a nice looking couple, playing and interacting with Akiko's baby brother. It was a warm site as the man with black hair was building a snowman with Teirra as the woman with brown hair kissed his forehead lovingly, but for Akiko, it was devastating.

Normally, adoptions were a joyous occasions since it meant that the child would be given to a home with loving parents and a new family to call their own. Akiko however, wanted to protect her remaining family and not be separated at any costs.

The look in the girl's eyes changed to the color red and she tightens her hand into a fists.

Akiko moves. Her direction was toward the screen door that lead to the outside world.

"No Akiko!" Ai says, grabbing and restraining Akiko from doing anything stupid. Akiko fights against her friend, struggling.

"Let me go Ai!" Akiko gasps. "I need to save…Teirra!"

"Not if your going to do anything stupid Akiko!"

Naruto went in at just the right moment and pulls the two girls away from the door and Ai off Akiko.

Akiko'e eyes changed to a deep blue color and they started to water with salty tears. "I'm going to lose my brother Ai…I don't want to lose anymore family." Akiko says as she finally released her tears. Naruto lets the two girls down and Ai rushes to her best friend. Akiko clings to Ai and cries in her chest.

Ai brushes her fingers through Akiko's hair in a soothing manner. "Akiko…I really am sorry."

All Naruto could do was watch.

* * *

><p>An arrow shoots through the woods and lands directly on a target at least 20 feet away from where it was shot.<p>

Byakugan activated, Kentaro had shot through and landed precisely on target.

"Perfect." He says and lowers his left arm, the one that held his bow. He reaches from behind, pulling out a arrow from his pouch and going to draw it up to shot again.

"What do you want Akiko?" Kentaro asks suddenly and gets his arrow and bow ready.

"I'm not Akiko. I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl speaks, coming from behind the teen.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Akiko due to the similarities in charka." Kentaro says and sharply and quickly changed his direction of his arrow and shots it to the right side of the woods, passing trees and landing on a target 10 feet away.

"Similarities in charka? But we're not related." Sakura stated.

"You're a Haruno right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you are." Kentaro says, deactivating his kekkei genkai he discovered in his own since he started practicing the bow and arrow. "Akiko's last name is Haruno. Her family does descend from Konoha. Just like me and Ai."

Sakura approaches Kentaro more and decided to ask. "So…what's your story? How did you end up in a orphanage?"

Kentaro paused from a second and finally said, "I was adopted as a newborn. But after a raid, I lost my adopted parents. My dad died after protecting my mom and I when I was about 12 years old and mom died with some bad ninjas found us hiding in a hole. I was found outside the village and taken here." Kentaro spoke. "But like I said, they were my adopted parents, not my biological. All I know about my biological parents was that they were too young to take care of me and that I'm a Hyuuga. I go by the last name 'Matsuki' though since it's my legal name." Kentaro says and turns to leave, passing Sakura.

"That's so sad." Sakura says.

"It could be worse." Kentaro says simply.

"How?"

"Well…." Kentaro says and looks back at Sakura. "I could never have had any parents at all like Ai, or even some of the orphans here who just get abandoned on the door step."

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

Sasuke was in the tree, plotting about what to do next. He could easily take the Uzumaki girl, but since Konoha was there now, it would be rather difficult. Unless he could get her all alone.

At that same time, Ai was walking around the forest. The cold air felt great against her hot skin. Since the ice-incident, there was no where for Ai to express herself. The snow crumpled under her feet softly as a soft song played in her head. She couldn't remember when she heard this song, but she remembers the cello in it, the piano rhythms and the sadness that came into the music.

Ai started to hum the music to herself, thinking she was alone.

Sasuke hears the humming and looks over his shoulder. He sees Ai in a black dress with a small poncho over her, covering her top half more so than the bottom.

_In a forest where dreams beck onIs where I long to be lost in for once_

_If you're white snow_

_I, looking into the night skies shown in the mirror_

_Am merely a witch_

_Always envious of other people's love_

_Wanting the happiness of others only for itself_

_Is this black dress I no longer want to wear _

_Hampering the happiness of others_

_This black cloud, I no longer want to be_

_Though winter might be freeze my feet_

_And put glass shoes on them_

_I can neither dance nor walk_

_Just waiting for other people's love to drop by_

_Wanting the happiness of other only for itself_

_Is this black dress I no longer want to wear_

_Hampering the happiness of others_

_This black cloud, I send off far and away_

_To smile upon somebody's happiness right now_

_With a white heart _

_And run off barefoot is what I want to do_

As she sang, her body moved of on its own. She spins a few times and her dress swayed in the air. Sasuke was watching the entire time with great interest. His face was red from both blush and the cold air that winter came along with.

Ai turns her head some, with eyes of sadness in them. She hadn't noticed the Uchiha watching her.

Sasuke eyes widen and thought this was the perfect timing to get her.

Swift movements from the right made Ai and Sasuke turn their heads in unison.

"Nani?" Ai gasps, wondering what that was. Was it an animal? Or a ninja?

The direction she noticed it was heading was toward the orphanage.

In a swift movement, Ai started heading back with great speed. Her breathing staggers in the cold air and she feels her chest tighten.

Sasuke follows behind, keeping silent in his movements, not wanting to get noticed.

As soon as she reached the playground, she stops and nearly falls into the snow. She looks around her surroundings and saw no one.

"I could have sworn I saw…" Ai spoke and continued to look at her surroundings. Again, nothing was found.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Ai, Akiko and Kentaro were walking to school with a bit of a annoying escort.

"Baka Naruto, I told you that you didn't need to come with us. I can barely stand you in the morning back in the village." Sakura spoke to Naruto was the three teen lead the way. There escort included Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

The three orphans were getting very annoyed. Ai turns back to the group and shouts, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! OR SO HELP ME KAMI I WILL SHOVE A FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES, YOU'LL BE TASTING FOOT FOR WEEKS!" She shouted with was out of her character.

The ninjas froze at the sudden out brust, daring not to test her since she looked pretty mad.

Ai marched further ahead than the rest of the group. Naruto goes over to Akiko and Kentaro. "What's with her?"

"Oh, it's Tuesday. Tuesday's are her BAD days." Kentaro says.

"Well she shouldn't be like that." Sakura says.

"Today flat out sucks. My little brother is going to another family." Akiko says.

"So, why didn't you stop him?" Sai asks.

"Because…he wants to go with them. When you love someone, you put there feelings before your own. They can provide for Teirra better than I can." Akiko says sadly. "But whatever is best for him, I'll be happy…eventually." Akiko says and they headed for school.

* * *

><p>Back at the orphanage…<p>

Anri was drawing in the playroom with some little kids who were minding their own business. She was drawing a picture of herself and of her mommy, Ai.

"I'm so glad that you decided to adopt today sir." Asami says to her guest.

"My pleasure. I've always wanted a child of my own but they take so long for adoption purposes." Says a scary and deadly voice.

The children hear the two adults approaching the room and they started to get frighten and therefore, hid away.

All expect for Anri.

Her back was turned to the adults as they walked in. "That's Anri. I must warn you, she's deaf so you probably want to reconsider this one," Asami says without care.

The man walks over to the child, taking off his straw hat and revealing long, oily black hair and white snake-like skin.

"Yes…she'll do just fine." Orochimaru spoke over the deaf-girl's shoulder.

She turns and sees the man face-to-face and fear was brought instantly in her eyes.

The golden eyes of the snake's had eyes of evil and Anri wanted to get away from the scary man. Her small body froze in fear and the crayon she was drawing with rolls off the table.

Sasuke was watching as Orochimaru as he eyed the deaf girl. He then decides to set off and search for Ai and get her before an innocent child was hurt.

* * *

><p>Okay that's all for right now. This chapter was murder posting it up.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Run Ai Run: Away from the Snake!

Hello and welcome back to 'Swirling Love'

To Always-Unpredictable: I've been kinda busy and whatnot. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kay-Kay-San: Oh hey Kona-chan! Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: LOL thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 6

Class was boring, according to Ai. The teacher was rambling on about a book called 'Wuthering Heights' that they would be reading in class. She sits in her second class of the day out of seven and was bored. The girl lowers her head on the desk and covers her eyes with her arms, feeling exhausted. She shuts her azure eyes and in a flash, she sees Anri, and a dark figure with her. Ai wasn't the kind to get visions but if she saw her child but sime monster, it wasn't a conceidence.

Ai sits straight up like if she had awoken from a nightmare. She stands up and runs out the classroom, getting protests and questions from her teacher.

* * *

><p>Ai was now running through the village in a hurry. Her arms and legs moving in unison as she hurried home.<p>

_'Please be alright Anri, Please!' _Ai thought to herself as she pushes her body forward. To Ai, everything was moving in slow motion for the next five seconds and she didn't know why. Sharingan eyes overlooks her and then they set on the running girl.

Sasuke was watching the girl run and now was his perfect chance! He jumps in front of her and as she bumps into him, he wraps his arms around the girl.

"Nah! Ah!" Ai gasps as Sasuke held her. "Nani? Let me go!" Ai shouts out, struggling against whom ever grabbed her. "I have to save my daughter! LET ME GO!"

Sasuke didn't even tighten his hold on her. He shuts his eyes and vanished from the village square. "I know you do..."

* * *

><p>"...And that's why were here." Sasuke says and Ai reopens her eyes that she didn't even realize that she had closed.<p>

They were right in front of the orphanage and Sasuke let's her go. Ai quickly runs, opens the door and was soon embraced in a hug by Anri.

"MAMA!" She shouted and holds her mommy close. Her eyes were watery and she shook in fright. Ai knew that for Anri to talk, when she couldn't hear, it must be a very serious situation. Ai kneels down and hugs Anri back.

"Mama's here Anri." Ai knew she couldn't hear her, but those words comforted herself. Ai kisses Anri's forehead and lifts her up.

"It's so nice to see you again, Ai."

Ai froze at the sound of the cursed voice. Her eyes widen and her skin went ghostly pale. She shook with fear and from terrible memories. She was even too afriad to even turn around and see the snake.

Orochimaru was standing at the doorway, grinning an evil smile. "My, how you've grown." He says as he approached the girls. "From the little girl to a...curvy young woman." He says sickenly.

Ai wanted to puke. She knew all the wrong stuff he's done with the human body, no matter the age or gender.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Ai asks, finally turning her head to her right so she only saw a glance at him.

"The better question is, why are you holding my daughter?" He asks as calm as a cucumber.

That's when Ai snapped. If there was one thing that could piss Ai off, it would this bastard. "Your daughter?" She shouts. "Hell to the NO! She's mine child! MINE!" Ai says and hugs Anri even more protectly.

"Exactly, Anri belongs to Orochimaru." The nasty voice of Asami says as she entered to room now with legal signed papers of adoption.

Ai mental state snapped for a minute. She wanted to murder these two people in the room now. To release all of her anger and by snapping their throats sounded therpatic at the moment.

"You...bitch! You gave Anri to a pedophile!" Ai say as she was about to rush over there and kill her. Ai's eyes were demon red and she was losing all rational thought.

Anri only clung onto her mama since that was where she felt the safest, even while she was going into 'demon' mode.

Asami only smirked evilly. "Now now Ai, I didn't forget about you." She spoke. She approaches them, her heels clacking with every step she took. Ai backs up and holds Anri's head in the crock on her neck. Asami switches some papers around and she stops around the third piece of paper. She holds it out of Ai to plainly see. "Please read the both line Ai."

Ai looks at the document before her and she started to read out loud. "I..." Ai skips the next word since it was where the devil signed his name. "...will take custody as legal guardian of..." Her eyes widen in utter fear. "Of..." She couldn't bare say it.

"Of...Ai Uzumaki." Orochimaru says in her ear.

Ai screams so loudly as she backs away from the two adults. She was in a panic and needed to get away, FAST!"

Without thinking, Ai covers Anri with her arms and started to run. She opens the door with her hand and quickly runs out.

"Shouldn't you be after your children now?" Asami asks Orochimaru.

He only chuckles. "Not to worry, they'll be brought to me soon enough." He says and started out the door.

* * *

><p>Ai didn't know what to do expect run.<p>

She didn't know where to or which was she was going but she needed to get her and her daughter out of the snake's way.

The jinchuuriki host swore that she would never return to the snake bastard and she was trying to keep it. The snow was cold and Ai knew that Anri could freeze. In the woods, Ai knew about a small cave that some of the orphans go to hide whenever they play hide-and-seek. She runs in and puts Anri on the ground and quickly removes her own hoodie. She wraps it around Anri. It was warm from Ai's body heat and since Ai didn't normally get that cold, she was okay. Plus, as a mother, Ai was more concerned with her child more than her own sake.

Ai takes Anri's hand and started to lead her further in a cave. It was better to be further down then to be easily seen at the mouth of the cave. About a few minutes, Ai stops and leans against the wall of the cave. She slides down it, not caring at the moment if she go dirt on herself.

Anri walks over and hugs her mommy. Ai doesn't know if she knew what was going on or not. The child reaches up and touches the side of Ai's face. She notices that her hand was cold, like the weather outside. Ai takes her hand and leans against it. Her eyes were back to their normal blue and she was thinking clearer.

"Shh...mommy's here...and she'll never leave you." Ai says and signs to her baby.

Anri didn't know why but she started to cry and Ai hushs her soothely.

Ai hears footsteps coming as she finally hushs her daughter. This would be her undoing, she just knew it. Her heart raced and she covers behind a few large rocks.

Ai gulps as she soon sense the presence of someone with large charka, emitting from them. Ai covers Anri's mouth, so that she wouldn't try to speak. The last thing she needed was their cover gone.

Ai looks over her left shoulder and saw a shadow cast. It was fading back and was soon out of her sight.

Ai phews, which she shouldn't have...

"What are you doing?"

Ai looks up and sees onyz eyes on her, looking down at her. Ai flips around and holds Anri in her lap.

"Please don't kill us!" She says and braced herself for the worst to come.

"Hey, it's me." He says, revealing himself as the guy who helped her get to the orphange.

Ai looks back up and saw a teen with pale skin and black, raven hair that spiked in the back.

"It's you." Ai says, feeling unsure but better. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Nevermind that." He says and offers his hand. "Come on, or you'll both freeze." He says.

Ai accepts his hand and he pulls her up. Ai still had Anri in her hold and she stumbles a bit before getting on her feet.

"Are you going to help us?" Ai asks.

"There's an exit out of this cave just about a mile down. I'll escort you." He says.

Ai only assumed that he was. "Thank you. But what's you're name?"

"It's Sasuke."

Ai didn't know why, but that name sounded familiar. "Hi Sasuke. My name is Ai, and this is Anri. She doesn't speak much since she's deaf but we're both grateful that you're helping us. A madman just adopted us." Ai says.

Sasuke didn't reply but they started heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>At the exit...<p>

Ai could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She smiles and turns to Sasuke.

"I owe you my life Sasuke, I don't know how to repay you for this." Ai says happily.

"Don't. Really, it's nothing." Sasuke says in his monotone voice.

Ai smiles and hold Anri close to her as they got out. Sasuke stayed behind them.

"WE DID IT! WE'RE FREE!" Ai says as she and Anri spin around in their newly found freedom.

Only it wasn't meant to last...

"Don't count your chicken before they hatch, my Ai." Orochimaru spoke. There he stood, above the cave's entrance.

Ai looks up and saw him.

"What? NO! It can't be." Ai spoke and suddenly felt pressure to her neck. Ai falls to the ground and covers Anri. Anri was already knocked out. Before she shut her eyes, she saw Sasuke going toward Orochimaru. "Good job Sasuke, I knew you could do it." Orochimaru praised.

Ai felt crushed and a tear escapes her eye.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Ai has been captured! What now?<p>

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	7. Sadness and Sorrow: Ai's Captivity

Hey eveyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love'

To Kay-Kay-San: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 6

_Drip...drip...drip..._

That continous sound of a drip of liquid falling into a puddle awakens Ai Uzumaki. She felt so groggy, even just by opening her eyes. Dazed and confused, the blonde forces herself to wake up and sitting up. Her body felt like lead and her vision spins before her. Ai shakes her head, trying to not only wake up, but to remember what happened.

She looks over and see her baby girl still unconscious. Ai crawls over to her child and lifts her up gently. Anri had some dirt on her face but it seemed that she was okay. Ai craddles the child and looks around the dengy, wet cell that they were in.

"I''m so glad that you're finally awake Ai."

Ai eyes widen and she turns to her right. Orochimaru and some gray haired guy was standing outside of the cage. Ai's heart raced, her breathe shorten and she started to crawl backwards until her back hit the stoned wall of the cell.

"Aw, don't be so afriad of me? Don't you remember all the good times you had in here?" He asks.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Ai shouts while hiding her daughter in her arms.

"Now that's not nice to say to me." Orochimaru says and turns to his assistant. "Kabuto, perpare her for her physical exam...both of them." He says and Ai felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want those freaks to touch her or her baby.

A current of electricity runs through Ai painfully. She is forced to let go of Anri and the child wakes up since she felt a shock. Ai was thrown back against the wall as the electricity coursed through her body.

When it stops, Ai slumps down and her body goes limp. Anri goes over to her mommy and leans in, seeing if she was alright. Ai opens her eyes weakly and sits up.

"You like the new collar?" Orochimaru asks as he enters the cell.

"You...bastard..." Ai says, forcing herself up. As Anri saw the creepy snake man approach, she back away with her small hands to her chest, a habit she'd picked up from watching Ai. Kabuto came from behind the child and lifts her up unexpectly. Anri starts struggling since she didn't like strangers holding her. For her, due to her being deaf, she felt really panicky when strangers even got close to her, so she was terrified that a strange guy was holding her.

Orochimaru grabs Ai by her golden locks. Ai couldn't fight back, her body wasn't in her control. Golden snake eyes exam Ai's body and he licks his lips. "You look more yummy from when you were a child." He says.

A small jolt ran through Ai's body, like if someone hit a nerve and her body jumps from the contact (like a twitch). She could barely comprehend anything at this point. Her eyes quivered in their sockets and started to water.

_'I'm sorry...my baby girl...'_

* * *

><p>A bit eariler that day, around lunch time...11:00-ish...<p>

Akiko and Kentaro were at lunch, looking at the mystery meat that the school served. The two were now convienced that the school was trying to kill them due to how the food looked.

Their stomachs growl loudly.

"Oh man, I'm starving!" Akiko says and puts her hands around her stomach.

"Where's Ai? I bet she'll have some edilble food, she usually does." Kentaro says.

"I don't know, I heard she left class unexpectly. The sensei was pretty pissed by the way she acted when it was my english class," Akiko says, anime crying at the memory.

"Ai ditching a class? That doesn't make any sense." Kentaro says.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai approached the two. They have visitor passes on their shirts with their names on them. "Hey you guys." Sakura says gently.

Akiko and Kentaro look up. "Hey you guys," Akiko says.

"You two wouldn't happen to have seen Ai, have ya?" Kentaro asks.

"No why? She isn't here?" Naruto asks and started to turn his head around the cafeteria to see her; nope, she wasn't around.

"That's strange...but she acted kinda mad this morning. Maybe she decided to go home." Sai says.

"You're cute but you're dumb." Akiko says. "For one, in this school, you can't sign yourself out with a parents consent letter and a call to the school. So if she were to get signed out, Grandmama would have to have done and since she's in the hospital..." Akiko says, trailing off, knowing that she should get the picture.

"Well...maybe there was an emergency and Ai had to take care of it." Sakura suggests.

"Nuh-Uh...Ai would have gotten us." Kentaro says.

Naruto remains quiet and started to think. _"Well...we were here to take her to Konoha for protection...what if..."_

_**"Brat...something very bad has happened to her..."**_

_"Nani? Kyuubi? You know what happened to her?"_

_**"Hai, I have a better connection to her then you brat, but since you two have similar seals, you're connected to her. The reason why you only just found out about her location now was because it was being blocked by another seal, but over the years, it has gotten weaker and weaker." **__Kyuubi explains. __**"But now, she's in grave danger again."**_

_"Why? What happened?" Naruto asks. _

_**"Earlier today, Ai felt the dark presence around her child, she had place a connection with that child, Anri, to know if she was ever in danger. When she felt that, she ran to the orphanage to find Orochimaru...adopting the girl." **_

_"NANI?" Naruto shouts, "But Anri is Ai's child, she couldn't have-"_

_**"You forget that Ai is underage and cannot legally adopt her so the adoption was legal, but that's not all."**_

_"What then?" Naruto asks. _

_**"Orochimaru also legally adopted Ai as his child as well."**_

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria turn their heads to gawk at the idiot ninja.

Naruto went complete pale and his face soon turn green.

"Oh gawd, he looks like he's going to be..." Akiko says before Naruto runsover to the trash can and throws up a lot. "...sick."

Naruto's body shook and he hung onto the sides of the trashcan. Sakura runs over to him and started to pat his back. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"I hope he didn't taste the school meat here." Kentaro says, trying to be a smartass.

Naruto ignores his comment. "I...know what happened to Ai...due to the Kyuubi." Naruto says as he got away from the trashcan. He puts his hand to his face. "She...was adopted." Naruto says as he walks over back to the table and sits down.

Akiko and Kentaro were silent. "Repeat that again," Akiko says.

"Adopted...Ai's like sixteen, who would adopt a seiteen year old?" Kentaro asks.

Sai and Sakura go over to Naruto as she was trying to not flip out over it. Sai didn't really know what to do since he only read books on this issue, 'when you're friend is about to have a metal-meltdown.'

"Orochimaru...that bastard. He also adopted...no...took Anri." Naruto corrects himself.

They all gasp in shock.

"No." Akiko says, shakey as she was about to cry. "I can't loose my sister as well...no no ." She kept repeating to herself.

* * *

><p>Since that time, they went back to the orphanage and met up with Yamato to find Asuma arrested and to find out that she had been working for Orochimaru and to find that she had sold Ai and Anri to the bastard.<p>

Not only that, the news of Grandmama's death was announced to the orphans as well. Akiko had to try to settle everyone down but it was so hard to do by herself. They too, also knew about Ai and Anri's 'adoption' and were crying over that as well. They loved Ai, she was like a second mother to all of them.

Team Kakashi geared up, and were about to go on the search for Ai and Anri. Akiko and Kentaro followed as well.

_"Ai is MY sister. Of course I'm going with her. I care about both of them." _Akiko said to them.

_"I love Ai. She is also like a sibling to me." _Kentaro says.

Naruto was actually relunted to let them join due to his own form of jealousy forming, but they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was walking down and the hall in which the prisoners were taken and locked away. Most were Orochimaru's experiments or 'lab rats' as Sasuke called them.<p>

He looks into one percular cell. It was smaller than the average one but that was because only one person was in it and she was a child.

Anri was huddled into a corner, in a ball, watching everything that happened because she couldn't hear, she had to have her sight. Sasuke couldn't handle a child by any means, but seeing them like this was sickening. Anri was in a medical scrub attire for patients and she was shaking still. He assumes that Kabuto must have examed her.

He unlocks the cell using a key her found (stole) and opens the door. He walks in and kneels down to the child. She looked frighten but that was to be expected. Without her consent, Sasuke reaches over and yanks down some on her scrubs, revealing small points on he body. He knew these marks to be from Kabuto's handy work, from when he must have exammed her. Anri also had a few bandages on her upper hers from shots of whatever liquid, Sasuke didn't know and the cottonball on her wrist indicate that Kabuto also must have taken some blood from the child.

_"Can you read lips?" _Sasuke mouth to the child. He didn't want anyone hearing him talk, especially to the child.

Anri shyly nods to the Uchiha. She didn't really trust him since he hurt her mommy.

_"Good. Where is Ai?" _

Anri tilts her head some, in confusion.

Sasuke decides to ask again, but uses different words. _"Where is you mother?"_

Anri finally knew who he was talking about. She shakes her head some.

"I don't know." She spoke but since she couldn't hear, her voice was a bit off.

Sasuke sighed some and stood up again. He waved the girl off and was unexpectly grabbed by her.

"Pwease sav mommy." Anri begged to him.

Sasuke lifts her off of him and sets her down on the ground again, not saying anything to her.

* * *

><p>Ai was in a dark room, lit only by candles. Her knew that she was on a bed, and that there was a night stand by the bed. There were no windows in the room and she felt very anxious and nervous about being in there.<p>

During her examination, she was throughly checked _everywhere_ and she felt uncomforable and kinda drowsy at the same time. Her hands were tied together.

She remembers hearing words like _'she's ready' _and _'now is the perfect time.' _The poor girl didn't know what Kabuto was talking about but he knew it couldn't be good.

It never was.

Ai could barely keep her mind in tact at the moment. She actually had her...'kitty-cat' ( )(a term she uses for Anri to understand what's between her legs) exammed for the first time since she wasn't sexually active. She felt like she was gonna be sick over it.

The door opens slowly and Sasuke was at the door. His shirt was showing his chest seductively (like it always does) and he walks in.

"Ai."

She growls at him. "Go away. You betrayed me." She says.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He says, refering to her first comment.

"Why's that?" She asks.

"Because...you _owe _me now." Sasuke says, closing the door behind him.

"And how do I _owe _you?"

"You'll soon find out..." Sasuke says as he crawls on the bed and over Ai.

The blue eyes widen and tears started to pour out now. She felt something really bad she started to scream.

Only to be silenced by a kiss.

* * *

><p>OH NO! What next?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	8. Ai's Past: Once Upon a December

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love.'

To KagomeUchiha101: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Suzumiya-sama: Sorry, no lemon in this chapter...otherwise it would be raped...I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. Thank you for your review ^_^

To fedwvu: No, she OWES Sasuke. Meaning she 'needs' to pay him back somehow. Thanks for the Anri comment. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, only OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 7

Ai pulls back and smacks Sasuke's cheek. The loud smack echoes in the room. "What the hell is your problem?" Ai asks seriously.

A red mark was on Sasuke's pale face. He didn't even faze at the smack or the stinging pain that came after it.

"That wasn't very nice." Sasuke says, wiping his mouth.

"Nice? You'd really think I'd be nice to you after kidnapping me and my daughter?" Ai asks as she back away from him.

Sasuke only gets closer to her. "You used to live in Konoha, right?"

"Why does that matter?" Ai asks.

"Did you used to figure skate?" Sasuke asks as he looks closer at Ai, even though he couldn't see much since it was dark.

"Again, why does that mat-"Ai asks but was roughly cut off by Sasuke grabbing her by her arms and yanking her up.

"DID YOU? DID YOU NOT USED TO FIGURE SKATE ON THE ICE AS A CHILD?" He ask, yelling at her.

"HAI! I did..." Ai asks, her voice cracking. Whenever people would yell at her, she'd start crying. It was an old habit that she never broke. "When it was winter, I used to sneak out of my apartment at night so that some from of freedom and I used to skate on the ice in secret,"Ai says, trembling.

"Why though? Why in secret?" Sasuke asks in a softer tone of voice.

"Because...my brother wouldn't let me out of our apartment since I was a sickly child and I refused to talk." Ai says.

Sasuke leans back some. "You were skating on the ice when Orochimaru first captured you, wasn't you?" He asks.

"Yeah...I was. H-how did you know that?" Ai asks.

"I knew that was you...I saw you that night." Sasuke says. "The way your were on the ice, it was like...you were gliding on the waters themself." The Uchiha looks deep in Ai's eyes and then looks away.

"You...were there?" Ai asks. "You...saw me get captured and didn't go GET HELP?" Ai asks, her anger building up. She gets up and jumps on Sasuke. They both went to the ground and Ai wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. "WHY YOU SON Of A-" Ai says while strangling him and as a jolt of electricity coursed through her being. That only made Ai grab tighter around the Uchiha's neck.

"You...bastard..." Ai says as she fought through the pain. "You could have saved me...you could have prevented so much...but you didn't!" Ai says and Sasuke was trying to pry her off of him at this point. So much anger was hidden away from Ai until this point. It had been building up for Orochimaru, but now, she found a new outlet.

The pain stops running through Ai and she form went limp but still in sitting upright position. Her hands were still around Sasuke's neck but losely with no effort. There was a dazed, out of conscious look on her face as a tear runs down her face.

"Why?..." She whispers before completely blacking out.

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew from expereince that she needed to release all of her frustration and anger. She was such a kind hearted girl but he knew that she had such bile anger. He allowed her to take it out of him.

Because honestly, he felt gulity as well for her capture back then.

And it had been haunting him for years.

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark and only light by candles surrounding the circular room. The room was filled with females, all in similar, dirty clothing and had chains around their feet, however some girls were bound more than others. <em>

_In the center of the room, was a girl who's hair was orange and she had red eyes. She sat in the ground and gave off a scary aura around her being. She looked like to be around the age of sixteen and she looks over to her left. _

_"What are you looking at?" She asks a small girl. The child was no bigger than the age of seven at best and she had baggy, dirty clothes on her. Her face was dirty and her eyes were so blue. Frighten, Ai took a step back, making the shackles under her feet jingle. _

_The sound of a door echoes through the room and all of the heads turn to the right and upwards. A man with a yellow robe on and black hair walks in and looks down at the females. _

_"Welcome ladies." He says in a sickly voice. "As of today, you all will be my servants, slaves and experiments from now on. I've gathered girls from the age of seven to eighteen for various reasons." He says. _

_Ai shakens were she stood. She wanted to hide and go back to her home where her brother was. _

_"Now, you ladies will be sharing cells, two to a cell, you will categoried by why I have selected you all." He says and he holds a clipboard in his hands. "I will announce the first set of ladies I will see first and the rest of you will be put away for later." Orochimaru says and started naming off names of various females. He'd only taken away ten girls that time and Ai was thankful that her name wasn't called. _

_The rest of the girl were escorted to their cells by his followers, Ai was actually lifted over some random man's shoulder and she was terrorifed. _

* * *

><p><em>Ai was thrown into a cell and was crashed into some. <em>

_"Hey! Watch where you throw people!" It was voice of the orange haired girl. She pushes Ai off her and Ai stands up and uses the wall to brace herself. _

_"Hey girl, looks like we're bunking together." She says and Ai looks back at her. "You sure are a young one, probably the youngest one that bastard has here. Well, I'm Kyandisu, and you are?" _

_Ai tries to speak but no words would come out. Embarrassed, Ai covers her mouth and Kyandisu blinks. "Nani? Cat got your tongue?"_

_Ai backs away and shakes her head no. _

_"Oh...you're...what are they called...deaf? No...that means you can't hear...what's it called when you can't speak?" She asks out loud. _

_Ai kneels down and started to write in the dirt. She may not talk but she could write. She writes the word ' __~[g__which means 'mute.' _

_"Oh yeah, that's the right. Mute. You're a mute." Kyandisu says._

_During that first night, Kyandisu kept talking to Ai. Ai learned that Kyandis had younger brothers and that she was from the Hot Spring Village. She described it as a beautiful place were it was always warm and the bathes were so relaxing and all the time she'd spend with her mother and her brothers. _

_"Maybe when I escpae from this hell-hole, I can take you there and you can be my little sissy." She says smiling. _

* * *

><p><em>Time passes quickly for Ai and before she knew it, two years had passed. It was hell, Ai knew for sure. She was currently being carried back to her cell with needles attached to her skin and a few IV bags and tubes on her. Kyandisu looks over and saw her sissy looking in a dazed. <em>

_"What have you done to her this time?" Kyandisu asks as the snake man places her on her bed. _

_"She's getting used to the drug I have her for testing." Orochimaru says and brushes her hair out of her face. "Ai really needs to get a hair cut, she's looking a bit...raggy." Orochimaru says and turns to Kyandisu. "Be sure to visit my medic soon for your check-up Kyandisu, I wouldn't want you and your child to be unhealthy." He says and leaves. _

_Kyandisu was having a baby after being raped by one of Orochimaru's men. She glares at him as he left. Kyandisu was close to being six months pregnant now and when she found out, she was crushed. _

_Ai slowly opens her eyes some more and they started to water. "Sis...sy." Ai mumbles. She'd learn to speak some words on her own. The little blonde reaches out for her sister and Kyandisu holds her hand. _

_"It's okay now Ai, it's all over." Kyandisu says and soothes her some. _

_"How's...Aka-chan?" Ai asks slowly, trying to pronounce the words carefully. _

_Kyandisu smiles some. "Aka-chan has been missing her auntie." She says softly and she places her free hand on her belly where her baby was. "She's moving around quite a bit."_

_Ai sits up, forcing herself to sit up and puts her hand over Kyandisu's hand that was on her belly. Kyandisu knew she wanted to feel the baby. Ever since she heard about the baby, Ai was so curious and wondered a lot about the baby. She takes Ai's hand and places it on her tummy. _

_"She moved." Ai says, giggling a bit. _

_"Yes, she's a very active aka-chan." Kyandisu says softly. "Will you watch over Aka-chan when she's born, Ai?"_

_Ai nods. "Yes...I will." Ai says and lays her head down on Kyandisu's belly and falls asleep._

* * *

><p><em>"Ai...Ai-chan...you must wake up."<em>

_Ai starts waking up and she sees Kyandisu with a cloak on her head. "Come on Ai, yo must wake up, we're leaving tonight."_

_This was it, Kyandisu had always talked about running away but now, she was serious. It was late at night and there were alarms that were going on now. Apparently, two of the guards started to fight with each other when really, it was part of an escape plan. Kyandis was eight months along now and she hurries Ai out of the bed. The girls on that floor were running out and one of them looks into Kyandisu and Ai's cell. _

_"Do you want me to carry her?" The light blonde girl offers. She looks to be around Kyandisu's age now but she was somewhat short for her age._

_"Thank you Reishi." Kyandisu says and Reishi comes in and lifts Ai up. The girl's head was spinning in different directions so it was hard for her to focus. The drug, given to her months prior were still in effect as she was giving the same drug periodically during her capture. _

_"You think you'll be okay Kyandi?" Reishi asks, using her nickname._

_"Hai. I'm running for two lives here, now let's move!" She replies in a harsh whisper. _

* * *

><p><em>The group of girls were heading south, toward the shinobi village of Konoha. There was five on foot but six in total. Ai wasn't fully awake yet and the others were barely keeping up. There was more girls that had escaped but they were killed or captured, returned back to Orochimaru's. <em>

_The sun was breaking from the Horizon and they saw it as a good sign. However, the sun was rising, in the middle of the winter season. _

_The group takes a break and hides in the forest. The snow was cold all around them and the only thing warm with them was Ai's body temperature, for it was climbing high. _

_"She's burning up." One of the girls says, examining Ai. _

_"We'll have to leave her." Another one comments. _

_"No!" Kyandisu says. "We're not leaving anyone if we can help it, that's what we all agreed upon before this escape. "Now...we must get going..."_

* * *

><p>What happened next with Ai's memories? Did something awful happened in her past?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	9. Safe and Sound: No Longer Possible

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Swirling Love.'

Some announcements, for those who read 'The Weakest Uzumaki' it is no longer on the site because I deleted the story. Why? Because it was receiving so many flames that it was starting to affect my writing for that story all together. I usually don't let flames get to me, but with getting so bad that I was getting frustrated with it.

Also, one more thing, for those who read my 'Daddy's Little Love' it's now complete! I'm proud of it!

To KagomeUchiha101: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Suzumiya-sama: Thank you for your review ^_^

To fedwvu: OWES! As in you have to pay back someone...sorry if that wasn't clear. Thank you for your review though ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 8

_The group decreased in size due to them either going their own ways or they were captured by the Oto shinobi under Orochimaru's control. The only ones left were Ai, Kyandisu, Reishi and two others. _

_"Ai-chan, can you see straight?" Kyandisu asks, looking down at the girl who was holding her hand. The girl was wobbling on her feet, trying to stay upright. She nearly falls down but Kyandisu keeps her standing upright. "Hey easy." She whispers and settles Ai beside her. The sound of a twig snapping alerts Kyandisu and she covers Ai's mouth, not that she minded since she was barely even awake at this point. _

_Kyandisu looks from the corner of her eye and she spots two Oto shinobi, whom she recognized from the hideout. _

_"They couldn't have gotten far. How many is there left?"_

_"Two, that demon brat and the preggers one," the other one stated. Her eyes widen as she just heard that Reishi and the other girls must have been captured. _

_"We better hurry; Orochimaru-sama wants those two captured before that one delivers. He wants to be there to witness the birth." Kyandisu gulps and her eyes widen in fear. Her heart fastens in its beat. _

_"Let's go...I think I heard something." _

_Kyandisu holds the girl closer to her and listens as the men vanished from the area. The pregnant girl slowly gets up on her swollen feet and helps Ai up. _

_"Ai...can you hear me?"_

_The child nods silently. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. Kyandisu looks fuzzy to her. _

_"Okay...if for some reason, we are separated, I want you to go run straight...run away and do not look back. Looking back may kill you...DO NOT look back, even if I'm captured." Kyandisu says clearly. "Do you understand?"_

_Ai heard her, but it sounded like Kyandisu was talking underwater. Ai nods though. _

_"Okay...let's get going..." Kyandisu says, holding the girl's hand and they hide in the trees and in the bushes. _

* * *

><p><em>An hour pass and the girls were pass the point of exhaustion. Kyandisu was practically dragging the child now. They were now in the point where they were crossed into the next land and from the Oto village. <em>

_Kyandisu falls to her knees and falls forward, letting go of her Ai and landing on her hands. She stil had to think about her child that she was carrying in her stomach. She turns on her side and rolls onto her back. Kyandisu pants heavily and looks at the sky above her. _

_"Ai...are you awake." Kyandisu asks in a weak voice. "Ai-chan?"_

_The girl starts waking up and saw that she was on the ground. She looks around while getting up and sees Kyandisu on the ground. The orange head's face was flushed and she was sweating. _

_Ai gets up and she still felt awful. "Ai...I need help...I'm...having Aka-chan now." She says and gasps in pain. _

_Two long shadows overcast the girls. _

_"And then there were two..."_

* * *

><p>Ai begins waking up. Her mind was a little hazy...<p>

"About time you'd wake up."

Blue eyes widen in horror as she realized where she was. The room look as if it came from a horror movie about a laboratory. Ai was on a flat bed with stirrups attached. Her legs were already propped up and restrained down with some unknown fabric straps. She was barely even covered by a medical blanket.

She looks over and saw the silver haired freak. "What, haven't you seen enough of my body for one day you fucking pervert?" Ai asks in anger.

"Now Ai," Her blood runs cold as she hears the unforgettable voice of Orochimaru. "Be nice to Kabuto, he'd been very delicate with you." He says.

Ai shivers a bit in her mind. "Why am I here, and tied up, spread eagle wide?" Ai asks.

"Well, we're going to be doing a few small things..." Orochimaru says as he brushes his fingers through her hair.

"Eww! Leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Demanding aren't we?" He says. "This is your punishment."

"For what?"

"Let's see...you escaped my hideout years ago, the only one to have ever escaped alive...you also started to strangle my Sasuke." Orochimaru says as he moves his hand from her hand down to her chest and moves it down, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

Ai was gagging, trying to throw up at his nasty touch. "Don't touch me." She says in a blurt.

Orochimaru hits her. It wasn't a slap, but a full fisted punch and hits the blonde against her cheek. Ai gags some and coughs up blood from the punch. Her cheek already showed redness and appeared swollen.

"You have no right ordering me around." Orochimaru says with a sick grin in his face. He walks off and as he walks, he gives the order. "Put her under and get on with it."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto says and injects the liquid in her arm.

Ai started to feel droopy. Her eyes lowered and gaze over. Kabuto grabs her by the shoulders and straighten her position as she seemed to have slouched over some. Ai was barely even aware of what was coming for her next. She lowers her eyes and shuts them, her body goes completely limp.

* * *

><p><em>The girl drags her feet in the snow. Her eyes were dazed and she was barely even conscious. She wasn't even sure what kept her moving forward. Was it freedom? No, she couldn't even remember what the meaning of that word even was. Was freedom something she had back with her brother? Wait, what brother? There was a figure in her mind without a face and a name…but she couldn't remember it. <em>

_The voice of Kyandis ran threw her mind still like a broken record. "Run Ai! And don't look back."_

_Since she ran, she never looked back. Ai was moving her feet until she didn't even know where she was anymore. _

_The snow had started about an hour after she had run away and now it was pitched dark. Ai was freezing but she was alive. The snow crunched under her feet, leaving her trail behind. The girl rolls her eyes back and passes out face forward in the snow. The cold winds never easing their harsh wisps._

_She didn't know how much time had passed, or even if she knew if she was alive or dead, she hears a voice. _

"_You poor dear, you must be freezing." It was a voice of an angel, Ai thought at the time. She couldn't even open her eyes to see who it was. She envisions a bright light and the voice spoke from it. The light consumes her with such warmness. _

_When Ai opens her eyes, she's under a roof…and an old woman was looking down. "My, my deary, you must be freezing. Aww, you poor dear, but don't worry, you're safe now." She says in a caring voice. _

_The old woman cups the child's cheek and Ai loved the warmness that came with her contact. _

"_You can call me grandmama." The woman spoke in a soft voice. _

* * *

><p>Anri was in her cell still. She was frightened to the core. She couldn't hear the sounds round her and one of the things she hated was being in the dark alone. The deaf child only wanted her mommy and to go back home where she belonged. She didn't even know this even happened to her.<p>

Some of the other prisoners had tried talking to Anri, but they failed to realize that she was a child who couldn't hear sound. They merely thought the child was ignoring them. To get her attention, they started to throw pebbles at her. The child didn't know why they were throwing stuff at her so she crawls back into the dark corner of the cell and huddles in a corner.

To Anri, the world itself was a scary place. When she would go out with Ai for shopping back home, people stared at her because she would run into strangers and into other carts that were heading her way. Ai would always hold her hand whenever this happened. Her mommy was the loudest, yet prettiest sound she'd ever heard. Anri had come asked her, what was sound?

Ai signed in response. _"Sound is a feeling...like an emotion that everyone can feel, even when you can't hear. Even *Beethoven, one of the world's most famous musical composures was deaf." Ai signs and lips for Anri. _

Anri starts crawlings over some to her right when she sees the shadows of the cell bars move. The people don't look that much familiar to the girl.

"Hey isn't Anri from the orphanage?" A boy with black hair asks his sensei.

"Yes," Yamato says and goes on. He kneels down and offer his hand. "Anri, it's okay, you're safe."

Anri didn't move an inch. She looked scared and the men were strangers. She didn't know that they were here to save her and her momma.

Yamato looks worriedly and gets up. "Anri, do you understand me?" Yamato asks approaching her. She remains still. Reading lips wasn't even an option because it was dark enough for her not to be able to understand.

Anri's eyes grew wider in fear as Yamato goes over. He was unintently making his 'scary' face and Anri starts screaming.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Akiko, who were paired with each other during their search and rescue mission, turn their heads as they hear, of what appeared to he, someone being tortured.<p>

"What the heck is that?" Akiko asks.

"Must be Orochimaru experimenting on some poor person." Naruto says. "That sick bastard." He says and started running towards the screaming. Akiko follows after him.

When they reached where the sound was coming from, they see Yamato, holding the deaf child arm's length away from him and Sai was covering his ears. Akiko goes over to Yamato and takes the child from his arms. Anri was panicking and Akiko started to pet her head, something Ai did to help the child sleep at night.

The girl stops crying and looks at Akiko with tear-filled eyes.

Then a loud explosion goes through the corridor and everyone's head turns toward the sound.

* * *

><p>*Okay, I know he's not in the Naruto universe but...it's for the story folks!<p>

Truth be told, I'm seriously lacking in ideas! My imagination is drifting into unknown terrorities...in other words...I'm having writer's block...T_T

So if anyone has any ideas for this story, please tell me...

Thanks a bunch for reading ^_^

Please Reading ^^


	10. Ai's Lullaby: The Vague Darkness Starts

Hello and welcome back to Swirling Love

First off, I want to apologize for the chapter delay...I was trying to figure out how to write the chapter and I personally DON'T like how it came out. It has holes...but it's suppose to told in the sense that there are things that's suppose to suspenseful...I suck at suspenseful...

Please No Flames...Flames but my creative...if you don't like, don't review or even read...

To KagomeUchiha101: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Suzumiya-sama: Thank you for the review ^_^

To ucantforgetme: Thanks for drawing the pic! It was Kawaii...but I can't help feel that I've seen a pic like it before 0_o...Thank you for your review ^_^

To ChojisGurl: Thanks...

To Midnight Enforcer: Thank you for your review ^_^ and for your advice...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 9

The procedure took a total of five hours. Five grueling hours of doing this entire medical procedure. The heart monitor was a consent beep, which gives a good sign, but after five hours, it was annoying. The girl was laying flat on her back, a white sheet was covering her upper half while a tarp hung from a bar, not showing her lower half, which was spread eagle wide. A oxygen mask had been placed over her nose and mouth, providing oxygen for the unconscious girl. Tubes of thin plastic were injected into the back of her hands, giving her her anesthesia to stay asleep and large doses or hormones to keep the goal alive.

Kabuto had to work fast. He knew Konoha shinobi had invaded the lair and he needed to finish deattaching the equipment from his new patient. Why Orochimaru chose her? He had his theories, but now was not the time to be thinking about them. The silver hair medic adjusts the bedding, lowering the stirrups that held her feet up and out, and gently lowering her legs down to the examination table. The medic goes over and starts by removing the mask from Ai's face and pulling out each IV in her arm, one at a time; then lowers the tarp that divided the girl's body from the waist down.

He lifts her body up slowly and surely, making sure that no sudden moves become the end of a long awaited experiment. Her arm dangles and her head is flopped back, exposing her neck; her body limp like a corpse. The white sheet was lowered to cover most of her body now.

"A lot of work had been put into you...let's hope it's not for nothing." Kabuto says, moving her out of her room and into the conjoining room. There was a larger, much cleaner sheets on this slab of stone, perfectly carved into a rectangle that stood about three feet from the ground. In the shadows, a man steps out, grinning as Kabuto lowers Ai on the sheets.

"She'll be perfect...the seals are set and ready on your command, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto says.

"Excellent." Orochimaru hisses in delight. He looks down at the blonde. She had grown since the last time he'd seen her. She was once a docile little demi-Kyuubi host, barely spoke a single word and would easily cry over anything that happened in his lair. Now she's right where he wants her. Unconscious, very vurnable, and practically bare-skinned for the entire world to see.

The snake removes the sheet that shielded her body from the cold air, revealing her exposed body. Her curves, her breats, her areas all for him to see and to roam free on. Orochimaru's only real interest was her abdomen, and the swirling seal that was now starting to glow red. The snake bites each of his finger tips, making them bleed, then by infusing his charka to form sealing symbols, he places them on the seal of the beast.

"Five Charka Seal: Life Protection Jutsu!" Orochimaru says and the blood seals seeped into the skin. The snake backs up and smirks in a delightful evil pleasure.

"So far, so good." Kabuto says. Those words spoken too soon, for the sound of a door being shattered echoed and five charkas were sensed quickly.

"Looks like the calvary has arrived," Orochimaru spoke nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>-Time skip-<p>

"Ai...Can you hear me?"

A light was flickering before the girl. An eyelid had been forced open, against the girl's will and all she could see were blobs. The voice that had spoken out to her sounded like it was underwater.

Sakura was checking to see if Ai's eyes were dialated or not. The eye didn't even seemed to be fazed by the light and it wasn't a good sign. Ai had on Naruto's jacket along with an extra blanket that covers her lower half. The males of the mission were blushing a bit as they noticed the girl's complete nakeness earlier.

Anri sits next to Sakura, wanting her mommy to wake up. The child held a sad expression on her face and everyone becoming depressed around her wasn't helping.

Sakura shuts her eyes and checks her pulse.

"Pulse is normal, no fever, needle punctures in her arms though..." Sakura makes note of these small things. She looks over to Yamato, the captain of the group. "Captain Yamato, I cannot properly exam Ai in the open. We must return to Konoha quickly." Sakura reports in.

"Not to mention...we also have to report a fatality from this mission as well." Sai says without emotion about the issue.

Naruto looks over, he was sitting under a tree with a serious expression. This mission had really hit him hard. Going back to the Hot Spring village wasn't an option at this point. They were much closer to Konoha and with Tsunade, they'd be able to help Ai even more. Anri looks over to Naruto and gets up from her seat. She goes over to the blonde and sits down in front of him. Naruto looks over and sees the girl.

"Hey." He says, not knowing what to actually say to her, not that she would actually hear him though. The child starts crawling onto his lap, looking up at him. She reaches up, yanking on his hair and Naruto accidently smacks the child.

"Ow kid! Get off!" Naruto says and Anri falls backwards, on her back.

Sakura goes over, having seen the scene and smacks Naruto on the back of his head. "Naruto! Don't hit little kids!"

"She started it!" Naruto says, holding his head and Sakura looks down at the child. She kneels down and says, "You can't yank on people's hair like that. It's not nice."

Anri starts signing. She wasn't trying to yank to be mean, she was curious of the blond hair, and why Naruto and her mommy had it. It never occured to her that this was her mommy's brother, therefore, her new uncle. However, communication was rather difficult, because no one had any idea what she was trying to say. It was moments such as these, that made Anri such a reserved child.

Yamato leans down and lifts Ai up from the ground. She looked more like a fraglie child then a teenager anymore. Naruto gets up and Anri reaches up to him. He looks at her questionably.

"What? Do you want me to carry you?" Naruto asks. He lifts her up and places her on his back. Anri hangs onto his white tee shirt since his jacket was being used to cover her mommy's 'privates.'

"Let's get going." Yamato orders.

Soon, everyone was off...

* * *

><p>Blue eyes open during an examination...<p>

All she could see was the ceiling and the bright lights that overcast her. Ai was scared, not because she didn't know where she was, cause she knew...it was of what she remembers is what terrified her.

"Ai, can you relax some please? Otherwise, you might tear." Tsunade spoke from inbetween her legs. It was embarrassing to have some strange look _there _of all places. She felt so violated. Her lower half was aching when her numbing medicine wore off and to have someone actually searching down there, it was horrible.

She can feel blood running down and she knew it wasn't _that time of the month. _Ai looks to her left, hoping to try to get her mind off the exam and off of everything. The sadden look in her eye showed that she wouldn't be able to forget about anything so soon.

Tsunade starts wiping the blood that started to come out of the girl and her heart went out to her. Orochimaru was a cruel man and he needed to be stopped. What he did was just so wrong.

When Tsunade finished, she lowers Ai's legs and gets up. She walks over to the girl, getting Ai's attention. Tsunade helps Ai get out of bed, but it seemed that most of Ai's energy was drained.

"We'll get you to bed and you can rest for now..." Tsunade as she helps Ai stand and walk.

"Where's Anri?" Ai asks.

"She's with my student, getting checked over," Tsunade replies. "I know you'll want her to be in the same room as you so she'll be placed in there as well."

Ai took a breath, that seemed to be held forever and she smiles in relief. "Thank you..." She says, with tears brewing in her eyes. She quickly starts wiping them. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm really emotional right now." She says.

Tsunade looks at her, with a knowing look, but changes to a warm smile. "Don't worry Ai, you get some rest...for you and Anri."

Tsunade leaves the room and sighs..."she's going to need all the rest she could get..."

* * *

><p>Days had passed and Sasuke was with Orochimaru and Kabuto in the southern hideout. Sasuke had just came out of his daily training routine when she was walking in the halls, lite only by candle light, and his ears catch the conversation of the snake and his weasel. Onyx eyes narrow to his right, where the door was shut, but obviously, they were being a bit too loud.<p>

Sasuke reaches out, opening the door and sees Kabuto and Orochimaru going over some reports by the look of it.

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke asks in a monotone.

"Ah! There you are Sasuke, we were just talking about you." Kabuto says, his glasses giving off a glare. He was the old holding a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right.

"You and the little mother-to-be that is." Orochimaru says, licking his lips.

Sasuke raised in eyebrow. "What mother-to-be?" He asks.

"Ai Uzumaki of course." Orochimaru says.

A chill ran down his spine. Sasuke may not have appeared to be surprised but he was. He felt...angry...and upset; but why? "Did...you impregnate her?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, and that's not all Sasuke-kun." Kabuto says.

"You're the father!" Orochimaru says.

* * *

><p>Okay! There will be an explaination of what happened in the time skip! I swear! For now, it's suppose to be a mystery...but I can assure you of certain things<p>

1.) Akiko is dead...she was killed during this mission

2.) Kabuto used inverto-ferilitization to knock Ai up...many reasons in the story why use that method...

Now...I may need a new BETA! Reasons? My old one is busy and I also need like someone to throw out ideas for me and to give me writing advice...someone to keep me motivated...Please someone...*dying author* help...

Lol, a bit dramatic...but the truth!

I'm so thinking about re-writing this chapter...!

So, thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	11. Someone Like You: A New Friend?

Hello and welcome back to 'Swirling Love.' Okay well, I'm in college so I won't be able to update as much as I want.

Keep in mind...there will be a little bit of ChojiXOC in here. I'm not a Choji fan really, but I thought about who would fit this part very well and he came up. When you read the chapter, you'll understand what I mean (and in future chapters as well).

To Kagome101: Yeah...they are. Thank you for your review ^_^

To ChoBear: I did PM you a while ago, but if you get this, and are reading this, then yes, I would like too have a BETA for this story.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 10

The room was dark, a window was crack just a bit, enough to allow the night air to blow the thin currents that hung from poles above the said window. Two beings shared a single bed.

A mother, and her child.

The child was sleeping with ease, her peaceful expression was enough to calm the worriness of the mother, who laid just beside her. There was a slight discomfort in the teenage mother, from her pelvic exam from earlier and she was wide awake. Her eyes were sadden, as she stares down at her child; her child by heart and not by blood.

Anri was such a sweet child, that Ai never knew why Asami, her birth mother, would hate her so.

_"You try being in labor with her and see how innocent she truly is."_

Ai winces some at the memory. It wasn't Anri's fault that she was born but Ai was so happy that she was. Anri was a strong child. Asami had abused her body while being pregnant with the little girl. Starving herself, trying to cut her out of her body, only to fail, doing all the wrongs to her body. Abortion wasn't legal in the village where they lived and her mother surely would allow her to do such stupid things. Ai blamed Asami for Anri's deafness, because Anri was born deaf and what illness that happened to the baby while in the mommy's tummy, was the mother's fault the majority of the time.

Ai remember's Anri's birth, it happened in Asami's bedroom back at the orphanage. Ai stayed out of the way, and when she was only about ten, she watched the child being born at the door way in secret. She had peeked into the room, being very curious of babies and childbirth since her time with Kyandis. The blonde could hear the screams coming from the horrible teenage who'd treated her, and the other orphans, like dirt. Ai clearly remembers when Anri came into the world, crying and covered in blood, and how grandmama announced her gender to her daughter. Ai also remembered how Asami looked away from the baby, _"get that damn brat away from me. I've done my part, gave birth to it, now you deal with it."_ Ai winced when she'd heard the teen say that. Babies were miracles, weren't they?

She remembers when the aging woman stood up, and wrapping the baby in a towel as she walks out the room, making the ten year old hurry out, only to hit her face with the wall.

_"Ai, would you like to meet someone new?" _Ai had looked up and saw a squirming movement from the towel. She'd blink but nodded, making the woman smile. _"Come along then dear, you can help me wash baby." _Grandmama said softly as Ai trailed behind her.

Currently, Ai was smiling at that old memory. It was her child's birth after all. There was no resemblance between her and the evil woman, Asami. A dull pain runs through Ai's stomach, making her wince a bit. Ai wasn't known for dealing with pain very well; both emotional and physical. She gasps lightly, thankful that Anri was deaf and couldn't hear her in pain. The last thing she'd wanted was for her child to know that she was hurt...or rather...hurting.

Ai turns herself around a bit, facing the dark sky. It was snowing a bit outside. In the mists of the coldest time of the year, she wondered why she was so...surprised. The girl gets up slowly, as to not wake up the child, and slipping on some slippers that the hospital provided. The girl starts walking, going over to the door and peeking out before stepping out and started heading out.

Ai steps onto the roof of the hospital and sees the snow fall slowly. A small layer of white started to form on the ground, covering whatever it landed on. Ai was only in a night gown. Her arms were covered with sleeves and it was the color light blue.

A gust of wind sends chills down her back, a familiar sense of coldness embraced her. Her long hair flows in the wind. She walks forward, toward a ledge, and without thinking, she steps onto the ledge, having slipping out of her slippers and her bare feet touched the cold concrete of the ledge. Ai looks down a bit, seeing the front of the hospital's pathway that lead into the hospital. The grass was being frozen over, as were the trees, whom lost their leaves already.

Sometimes, Ai wished she had the power to levitate, that way, she could walk straight on ahead, without worrying about falling down and landing on her ass. Or she wished that she can just float down, not having such a hard landing wouldn't be bad. The blonde knew that in a few hours, Tsunade would be doing more exams on her...she was no stranger to doctors, but she just wanted a few minutes to not have to worry about her health, or about what her life had just become. Rather, she wants to live, day to day, with her child and her friends.

To say that everyone had a normal life, certainly wasn't right in their mind, Ai knew this for sure.

Just over the horizon, the sun started to rise. It started as the color pink and then turning into the color orange, then, the half circle started to appear a golden color.

The girl steps down, slipping back on the slippers and heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Sakura walks into the hospital when Naruto runs after her.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" He shouts, being his usual loud self. The pink haired girl turns some and sees Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you here to visit Ai?" She asks. The blonde nodded in response. Putting his hands behind his head, he smiles like a fox. "Yeah, she'll be living with me again."

"Did she say she was?" Sakura asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no. But where else will she stay?"

Sakura gives him a worried look, frowning a bit. "Naruto. It's possible that she may want to go back to the Hot Springs village."

"Why though? She has nothing there to go back to." Naruto says, lowering his arms to his sides.

"There's that orphanage, and those kids look up to her. Plus, I don't think your dinky apartment will accomudate for her and Anri. Not to mention, for the last few years, that village was her home." Sakura says.

"So, Konoha is her home. Her place is in this village!"

"Your place is, but just because you two are twins, doesn't mean she feels the same way." Sakura says, actually a bit surprised about Naruto's outbrust. Naruto lowers his eyes and looks away. He did miss his sister, but he always assumed...that she was dead. He didn't want to let her go.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Sakura says, trying to perk him up.

Naruto looks at her once more and smiles some, nodding in response. "That's sounds good."

* * *

><p>Anri was awake now, and she and Ai were sitting on the hospital bed, legs criss-crossed as the ate. Anri was sitting right across from Ai so they could have a conversation during their breakfast. Ai enjoyed Anri's company, not because she was her child, but because Anri was slient as well, like Ai was as a child.<p>

_"Mama, why were you cold this morning?" _Anri asks her mama through sign language.

_"I was outside before you woke up, thinking about all that's happened." _Ai replies back, without speaking a word. _"Please don't concern yourself with me, I'm fine." _Ai smiles for her baby.

Anri looks down and reaches for a piece of buttered toast and knaws on it before taking a bit. Ai was eating her eggs, and she signs, _"what do you know about what's been going on?"_

Anri looks back at her mama and signs back, _"there was darkness...and I felt so scared...I missed you so much mommy. And this was this guy, who visited me, the man who brought us there."_

Ai's eyes widen and she signs, _"The man with the long hair? Black hair?" _

_"He had black hair, but it wasn't long. It was the man...from the cave..." _Anri signs and Ai gasps some. She was refering to Sasuke.

_"...and he wanted to see me." _Anri signed.

Ai moves the tray over and lifts Anri up, bring her daughter to her chest. Ai kisses her forehead and hugs the child close to her. "I'm so sorry I brought you to that world. I never wanted you to experience anything I did." Ai says, knowing that Anri couldn't hear her but she felt like she had to say it a loud. This was one of the moments where a mother tries being strong for their child, but Ai couldn't be strong, because she'd hurt so much in her heart.

A knock at the door alerts Ai and makes her turn her head to the door.

"Come in," Ai says, expecting it to being a nurse but it was Sakura and Naruto. Ai blinks some and welcomes them in.

"Hey Ai, how are you feeling?" Naruto asks.

"I've been better I suppose...though I don't know about what's happened." Ai says honestly.

"So...Lady Tsunade never told you about what happened."

"Somewhat...just that...I need another exam today before she decides to discharge me." Ai says and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What else happened?" She asks. Ai wasn't stupid, she knew when something was up.

Sakura and Naruto gave us a look before Naruto reaches in his pocket and pulls out a thin, rainbow colored chain with half a heart that said, 'best' on it. Horrow grew in her eyes as she knew the necklace. It was the other half of her 'best friends' necklace. Ai had the other half that said, 'friends' on it, hidden in her secret place at the orphanage while Akiko had the other...

"How...did you get that? That's Akiko's!" Ai asks as she reaches over and snatches it from Naruto's hand. She looks down at it and tears started to wail in her eyes.

"You don't remember...do you?" Naruto asks.

Ai looks back at him with a scared expression on her face. "Remember what?"

"Akiko...was with us when we went to save you from Orochimaru." Sakura starts out saying, "and when we were trying to escape hideout, it was caving in...you wasn't even conscious...but Yamato was carrying you out and when we were all getting out, Akiko was the last...and she grabbed onto Anri...trying to get out but she was pulling Anri down with her." Sakura says.

"Sakura maybe you should st-" Naruto was about to say 'stop' but Ai says, "Continue."

"I think...the Kyuubi took over, and it choose to save Anri's life...by making Akiko let go of her, which resulted...which resulted in..." Sakura could finish as tears started to come from her green eyes.

"Akiko didn't make it Ai...okay. Akiko's gone. You, or rather, Kyuubi, pull that necklace off." Naruto finished off.

Ai drops her jaw. "Kyuubi? That demon that destoryed the village...saved Anri." Ai says and she looks down and Anri was looking at her, with tears in her eyes as well. Ai pulls her child in a hug.

"My baby...mommy loves you so much." Ai says and rested her head on Anri's and then, after a few minutes, she pulls away from her child, _"Go with Uncle Naruto for a bit, he'll treat you to some noodles." _Ai signs to Anri and Anri nods her head. The child gets off the bed and goes over to Naruto and holds her arms up, a sign from any child that they wished to be lifted up.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and asks, "what's she doing?"

"She wants you to lift her up. I want you to treat her to some ramen and I'll be sure to pay you back, okay." Ai says and Naruto lifts the girl up.

"Okay I guess, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto says and Anri blinks at him, as she holds onto his jacket.

"Naruto! Get her clothes on her! She's in hospital clothes." Sakura says and goes around the bed and in a bag, was the girls' clothes, washed and cleaned. Naruto goes over and reaches for the bag and says, "okay, I'll get her changed, yesh." Naruto says and started heading out the door.

Sakura slaps herself in the face. "There's a bathroom in here ya baka!" Sakura says and chases after them, shutting the door behind her.

When Ai waited a few moments, she grabs a pillow from behind her, and hugs it, crying into the bedding material and curls into a ball. She didn't want to cry anymore in front of her child, nor in front of her brother. She couldn't believe that she...killed Akiko. Her best friend...she could never forgive herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto carries Anri to Ichiraku ramen. The little girl has a bow in her hair that was orange that complimented her light brown hair. Anri also wore a yellow dress with a red coat over it. It was freezing outside and Naruto rushing into the ramen stand, which gave off heat due to the boiling noodles.<p>

"Hey old man, two orders of pork flavored ramen!" Naruto says as she sits the child on a stool and takes a seat next to her.

The man looks at his most loyal customer and says, "sure thing." He says. His daughter, Ayame, looks over was stunned to see a child with him.

"Aww, she's a cutie, what's your name sweetie?" Ayame says and when Anri didn't reply, she felt awkward. Naruto heard her and when he saw Anri wasn't replying, he had to say something. "Oh, Anri's deaf. She didn't hear you." Naruto says and touches the child on her shoulder. Anri looks up at him and Naruto points to Ayame. The child looks up at the woman and says, "I'm Anwi" She says. Since she couldn't hear, she couldn't pronounce properly.

"Nice to meet you Anri." Ayame says and smiles to the child.

It's not too long after that the ramen is finished. Anri takes a pair of chop-sticks, does her own thanks for the food, and starts eating. Naruto starts eating his bowl as well but he looks over to his side and notices how...normal Anri looked. It wasn't like there was a huge difference between her and any other child, it was just that she couldn't hear.

Naruto smiles and finishes his bowl and orders another one for himself.

"Hello Naruto, I thought I'd see you here." Naruto turns around and sees Rock Lee with his teammates, Tenten and Neji. The blonde blinks while Anri took no notice to the new people in the ramen shop.

"Hey guys." Naruto spoke and smiles at them. "How's it been?"

"Nothing much, just training some. Been on a few missions." Tenten says and Lee started to gawk at the child with glee.

"NARUTO WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?!" Lee asks excitedly.

Neji raises an eyebrow at Lee. "Why don't you calm yourself? You'll make all of us deaf if you keep it up." Neji says.

Naruto looks over and Anri was minding her own business. "Oh...that's...my niece I guess...and don't worry, Lee won't make her deaf, she's already deaf." Naruto says and started to take another bite from his ramen.

"Wait, you say she'd deaf?" Tenten asks and looks over at the girl. Lee, who was looking over at the child, was grinning extremely widely. Anri, notices a shadow overlapping her and she looks over her right shoulder, to Lee.

Her eyes widen in fear and she let out a terrible scream. She quickly gets over of her chair while the ramen stand echoed from her screaming. Everyone had fazed, and covered their eyes, even the chef and Ayame. While in the mists of her own caused chaos, she gets on her hands and knees, and crawls behind the booth and under the chef's feet. She was under the counter and the stove where ramen was being boiled but she didn't seem to notice that everyone in the stand was yelling now.

How could she? She was deaf.

Naruto blinks, and started to crawl on the ground and follows Anri's path. "Anri! Stop!" He says and was tripping the chef and Ayame in the process. Anri was suddenly grabbed and started to struggle against Naruto, who grabbed her.

"Anri! Stop acting like a brat!" Naruto says, getting her out and trying to get out from behind the counter. Anri started crying and wanting her 'mommy.' As soon as Naruto gets off the ground, he yanks her up and pays for the ramen. "Sorry about her!" Naruto shouts over her crying. For once, Naruto was embarrassed.

Hehas Anri on his hip, and was carrying her out when Team Gai follows him out.

"Naruto!" Lee shouts and runs in front of him. "Let me assist you in your niece! I am great with children."

"Uh, I don't know Lee, I mean, she's a hand-full." Naruto says as Anri continued to struggle against the blonde. "I'm just going to take her back to-"

"Nonsense! Here! Watch." Lee says and pokes the girl's shoulder, getting her attention. Anri looks up with tear-filled eyes and Lee starts doing a dance routine. He actually looked stupid, and not the kind that could cheer a child up. He was really scaring her.

Tenten and Neji go over to Lee and smack him in his head.

"Baka! That dance sucked!" Tenten says.

Seeing Lee getting hit, made Anri giggle. Everyone loved slap-stick, even the deaf. She stops her tears and kept watching them. Naruto noticed she stopped her tears and he says, "guys, hit him again. She loves it!"

Tenten blinks while Neji just crossed his arms. "You said she's your niece, but how? You're an only child aren't you?"

"Anri is my twin sister's daughter. It's a long story." Naruto says and sets Anri down on the ground.

"But how, she's like six, you're sixteen," Tenten says and also saw no resemblance between Anri and Naruto.

"Anri was adopted. You see, when I was little, my twin was kidnapped and I thought she died. But on my last mission, we were to retieve my sister and bring her back to Konoha. What I didn't know was that she lived in an orphanage, and while there...Anri became her child." Naruto explains.

"You have a twin sister? Really now?" Tenten asks. "Are you messing with us?"

"No! I'm not! I haven't brought her up because I thought she died!" Naruto says and since Anri got frighten, she wraps herself around her uncle. Naruto looks down and puts a hand on her head. Her hair was soft, and lightly curly but it was adorable.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ai, I need you to lay back down and place your legs on the stirrups." Tsunade says and Ai complied. She was dreading this...these exams were so uncomfortable and so...embarrassing. She looks at the light just above her, trying to block this entire situtation from her mind.<p>

However, the harder she tried to forget, the harder it went away.

Her toes curl at the discomfort, for which was she was then told to relax. How could she though? She had been through hell and back withing a week! Ai shuts her eyes, and golden, evil eyes came to her in a fright.

"Ai, are you okay?" Tsunade asks as she looks at the girl from the pelvic area. Ai looks around a bit, remembering she was in Konoha Hospital.

"Yes!...No...I don't know." Ai was, for the most part, honest. Truth was, she didn't know how to feel. Scared? Vurneable? Should she reconsider those feelings or embrace them with open arms? The hokage looked up at her with worried eyes and since she had finished the exam, she gets up, and removes the gloves from her hands.

"I'm done with the exam." As soon as the lighter blonde spoker those words, the jinchuriki lifts her legs up and lowers them, pulling herself up in a sitting-up position.

"Ai, I want you to start seeing a therapist." Tsunade says and Ai was quick to refuse.

"I'll be okay! I just...want some time alone." She says. "I'm not crazy...a lot has happened..."

"That's why I want you to see one, you've been through so much and I don't think you can, or should, continue without someone to talk to." Tsunade says. She meant well.

"Well then...I'll talk to a friend but I'm not crazy! Sure I may get a few nightmares from this but that's all they'll be!"

Tsunade sighs and says, "okay...but if I see that you really need one, I will make you go see one."

Ai gets on her feet and says, "can I go now?"

"Yeah...just let me get the papers to release you." Tsunade says and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ai was released, she walks out of the hospital. Memories of being in the hospital halls were returning to her. She was a sickly child, and actually was familiar with this building, but she didn't even realize just how familar she was until she was in the hallways and walking outside.<p>

She was in a state of haze as she walked through Konoha. Like pictures found from years ago was a weird thing to look through, so was walking through the streets of the village she was born in. It was a good feeling, but also a sadden one.

The first place she decided to look was her's and Naruto's...or rather, just Naruto's, apartment. She remember how to get there like if it was yesterday. Up and old road and through a few alleyways, and there was the main enterance to the apartment. She climbed the stairs, and, if memory served her, she had a own hidden apartment key hidden somewhere that even Naruto wouldn't be able to find it. She gets down on her knees in front of the door, and she peels back a small, layer of paint that was chipped off the wall and there was a tiny square cut out. She removes the square and on the ground, laid a key with cob webs covering it, along with years worth of dust. She picks it up and brushes off the excess filth from it. Ai gets off the ground, brushing herself off and sticks the key in the keyhole. Turning it and then, unlocking the door.

The blonde looks inside, to see it kinda messy. When she lived with Naruto, while he was gone, she did most of the cleaning. He sure as hell wouldn't do it, or rather, he didn't know how to do it.

The girl walks in stepping over thrown around clothing and ramen cups and bowls that were left laying around the apartment for the bugs to eat from.

A shiver goes through Ai, as she couldn't imagine how any human being could live with such nastiness. She felt sick to her stomach, but she decided that there was no way her brother would be living in a apartment filled with the flith. It was actually a surprised that the neighbors didn't complain from the smell.

-Timeskip No Jutsu-

Ai was finished cleaning and the apartment looked so clean, you could eat off the floor. She looks at the setting sun and realized that she better find her daughter and her brother before it got too late. The blonde looks around some more before heading out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you released her!" Naruto shouted at the hokage who was at her desk. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were with him, along with Anri, who was keeping her distance away from the steaming blonde teen.<p>

"Well yeah brat, she wanted to get out of the hospital. I would have perferred if she stayed but she looked so miserable when I was giving her an exam so I thought I'd let her go. I seriously doubt that she'd leave the village though. She's in no condition for long travel, she knows it." Tsunade says with confidence.

"So wait, Naruto wasn't lying when he said he had a twin sister." Tenten says, actually surprised.

"Naruto, you are so lucky!" Lee exclaims. "I wish I had a sister to share the power of youth with!" Lee exclaims. Tenten and Neji paled and with thankful he was an only child. They wouldn't know how to handle ANOTHER Rock Lee.

"But where is she? I don't wanna watch Anri much longer. I'm pretty sure she almost got me banned from Ichiraku today." Naruto says.

"She's somewhere in the village. I'm pretty sure that it's not hard finding a female version of yourself in the village." Tsunade shouted at the annoying brat.

* * *

><p>-At a Resturant-<p>

Team 10 was sitting in after a long mission. Choji started chowing down bits of barbaque, Shikamaru ate his food for the most part while Ino was...well...

"Ino, you gotta eat something!"

"I know but I'm on a diet!" She shouted. The light blonde was very irritable when she's hungry. "And they don't have salad here," I don't know why you guys even chose this place to eat at anyways?" Ino says at them.

"Well, for one, we're not on diets." Shikamaru stated clearly. Ino growled at him. At that same time, the door opens and Ai Uzumaki walks through. She goes over to a booth right by them and when she was waited on by the waiter, she puts her elbow on the table, and rests her head in her hand.

Choji looks up from his food and he saw her. His eyes widen and he dropped his chopsticks. Ino and Shikamaru saw then and they automatically assumed that something was wrong.

"Choji? You okay man?" Shikamaru asks.

"Who's that girl?" Choji asks. Ino and Shikamaru look over and they see a girl who looked like Naruto. Ino growls violently. "That moron! Why the hell is he in his sexy jutsu?" Ino asks and it didn't even faze the girl, who could hear them clearly.

Ai did allow a wandering eye to look at the other teens but that was all. She came here to get something in her stomach and leave. Basic in and she wasn't really hungry, she knew she had to get something in her stomach. Even if it was only a few bites, at least she'd had left overs for another day perhaps.

The blonde looks away from them, she didn't want to engage in conversations at the moment. Ai sometimes had moments when she didn't want to talk. She wasn't trying to be rude, but it was like 'quiet time' for her. Lucky for her, she knew sign language. Sometimes, she loved to mess with others. A prank-side she adapted from her brother, she supposed.

When the waiter came back with her drink, some lime soda, she takes a sip. She looks up and sees Choji, smiling softly for him, seeing as he was grinning for her. Whenever Ai was younger, her Grandmama would smile for her when she frowned, and it usually made Ai smile in return.

Choji was blushing madly. "Oh man, I think she smiled at me." He says. He'd never dealt with relationships, and he didn't know what to do. However, Ino and Shikamaru both got a different idea about who that girl was.

"It's Naruto, why is he in his sexy jutsu?" Ino asks in a harsh whisper.

"Maybe he's hiding from Sakura and so he's eating at a resturant he normally doesn't eat at." Shikamaru guesses.

"Nah, I don't think so. That's not Naruto, she's too...innocent to be Naruto." Choji says.

"Are you crazy Choji! That's so Naruto! Even the whisker marks on the cheeks should be enough to convince you of this." Ino says.

"You've been wrong before Ino." Choji says.

Ino's anger tripled and then she suddenly smirked. "Okay then, then why don't you go over to her and talk to her then."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go over to 'her' and say hi. It's not too hard to do so right?" Ino says, being sneaky. Choji blushes and looks over to Ai, who had now gotten her plate and started to eat.

"Ino, Choji doesn't have to if he-"

"I'll do it." Choji says as he gets up. He goes over to Ai while Ino and Shikamaru watch over.

Choji was indeed nervous. She looked so sad but even though she did resemble Naruto Uzumaki, he saw that it wasn't him. When he got close, Ai looks up from her seat, wondering why someone was approaching her.

"Excuse me, but...can I sit with you?" He asks shyly.

Ai smiled lightly and with a simple hand gesture, she allows him to sit across from her. He smiled back and sits across from her. She takes her chopsticks and resumed eating her beef bites. Choji glups and asks, "so, what's your name?"

Ai look up and started to sign, "Uzumaki, Ai." Choji only gave a confused look, seeing as he doesn't know much sign language. Ai blinks and slaps herself in the head.

"Gomen nasai, I'm really not in a mood to talk, but my name is Ai Uzumaki." She says. "What's yours?"

"Choji Akamichi." Choji says. "So, I know Uzumaki isn't exactly a common name, but would you happen to know someone by the name of 'Naruto' would you?" Choji asked.

"Oh yeah, he's my twin brother." Ai says.

Ino, who was listening in, falls out of her seat and Shikamaru blinks. "He...had a twin sister? Who would have guessed." Shikamaru says.

"Wow...well, I bet your nothing like your brother are you. You seem like a sweet person." Choji says and Ai laughs a bit. It was a cute giggle and with bright sapphire eyes, she looks at Choji. "Thank you, I think you're the first person to actually say that and mean it as a compliment." She says.

Choji was blushing madly. As the two continued their conversations, and even shared a few laughs, Ai started to feel kinda bad in her stomach. "I don't think I even take another bite." She says, still having a few pieces left on her plate. "Do you want them Choji?"

"Sure." He says and Ai hands her plate to Choji, who ate them slowly. He looks over and Ai was smiling to him, although her face was getting a little red in the face. It was some time prior that Ino and Shikamaru decided to leave so Choji could talk to his new 'friend' and the two could chat.

"You know Choji, I enjoy talking to you. I never knew anyone who knew so much about food." She says. Ai wasn't a fat or someone who ate a lot, but it was nice to have conversations about different topics every once in a while.

"Oh well I uh..." Choji says and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Ai laughs a bit, and then she looks down some. Her smile faded when her vision started to double. She quickly shook it off before Choji noticed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A loud annoying voice overwhelm both Ai and Choji and they look over to see Naruto with Anri, and Team Gai. Anri runs over to her mother and hugs her lap and Ai runs her fingers through her curly, light brown hair, the same shade as Choji's hair color ironically.

"Hello Naruto. How was Anri?" Ai asks.

"She almost got me banned from Ichiraku Ramen that's what!" Naruto shouted in anger. Ai simply raised an eyebrow at her twin. "What? Did something scare her or something?" She asks.

Lee slumps his head down, since he was the reason why all of this started. "Yes."

Ai lifts Anri up and looks over to Choji. "Hey listen, I'm still up for some hanging out. Want to?" Ai asks.

Choji felt honored and he nodded. Ai smiles and says, "you're welcome to come along as Naruto and you guys as well." Ai says, not even knowing their names, but Ai was friendly.

"Uh no, you're coming back to home, okay." Naruto says in a demanding voice. "You cannot be running around. You know this Ai."

Left eye twitching, Ai turns her back on her brother. "You may be older then me by a few minutes, but I'm much more mature than you and I believe that you shouldn't order me around. I'm not that little sick girl from childhood anymore Naruto. I'm a woman." She says and started storming off with Anri on her hip.

Naruto wanted to go after him but surprisingly, Choji went after her.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's about how much I can write for the moment but too be fair, this is one of my longest chapters ever!<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Love Like Candy Floss: Ai's First Date

Hello and Welcome back to 'Swirling Love.'

To Mika821: Lol, thank you for the review ^_^

To cora (Guest): Thank you for your awesome review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 11

Ai had taken Anri to the very place where everything had began...the frozen creek she used skate on as a child.

The ice seemed to have sparkled under the moonlight, untouched by blades. It couldn't get as pure if kami himself touched it. The child looks over at the froze creek, same as her momma. Ai looks down and kisses her child's head.

_"If you only knew of the journey I had before you came into my life my baby girl," _Ai thought deeply as she holds her baby close to her, keeping her warm. The young girl goes over and leans against the bark of the tree. Memories started to fill Ai's heart, of the first time she stepped out of the ice, and how many times she fell over and the many bruises she received. She also remembered how many times her brother had asked her where she had gotten all those bruises from, but she never spoken a word of her new found happiness, and had remained that melancholy child he knew and loved.

Anri starts struggling in Ai's arms, trying to get a bit more comfortable. The young teen adjusts Anri and the deaf child lays her head on Ai's shoulder, seeing how tired she was. Ai smiled warmly, and started to rub the girl's back tenderly, like a mother would do. Ai couldn't sing lullabies for her, which sadden her a bit, but she had accepted this, because Anri couldn't help that she was deaf, just as Ai couldn't help that she could hear.

The sound of crunching snow alerts Ai of an oncoming guest. She looks over to her left, to see Choji walking over. She was surprised, her facial expressions had given this away.

"Choji? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed awfully mad back there." He says and looks at the girl in Ai's arms. "Is...she you child?"

Ai bring the resting girl closer to her protectively. "Hai, she's my child...I took her in when she was born." She says shyly.

"She's adorable." Choji says and goes next to Ai. "You know, your brother is worried about you."

"Why should he be? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Ai says and looks down at the ground, her feet were getting cold and she didn't want to be in the snow anymore.

"I figured you can. I don't know what's happened in your life Ai, but I want to help you...I actually want to get to know you better."

Ai looks over at Choji, dead in the eye. "My life is so complicated, I just want friends, no relationships...just pure friendships. Please understand that." Ai says.

"I do. I respect this...why don't when head back to Naruto's apartment? It seems that your daughter is getting cold." Choji says.

Ai blinks and looks back down at her child, who was shivering a bit, she could feel it and she tried to keep her warm. Ai also was starting to feel bad for yelling at her brother. She didn't want a bad relationship with him, it was just...he kept treating her like that same, sickly child many years ago.

"Okay." She says softly, and starts walking off with Choji towards the apartment.

* * *

><p>Once Ai had gotten to the apartment, she takes Anri to her old room that she had as a child, and lays her down, removing her coat and her shoes. Ai tucks her baby in bed, kisses her forehead, and wishes her for sweet dreams.<p>

Something she always secretly wished her mom would do for her.

She leaves the room, shutting of the light, and closes the door behind her. A sigh escapes her lips, as she leans against the closed-door and starts running a hand through her blonde locks. "What a day." She says in a whisper.

"You can say that again."

Ai opens her eyes and sees her twin, looking down at her, since he was a few inches taller than her. She straights herself out.

"We need to talk." Naruto was the one who said this.

"I know." Ai merely replied as she starts heading to the kitchen area of the small apartment since there were chairs in there to sit. She sits on the left side and Naruto sat on the end of the table, as if he was the head of the household.

"So do you have any plans?" Naruto asks.

"Do you mean...like what are me and Anri going to do now?" Ai asks. Naruto nodded. Ai crosses her arms over her chest. "I was thinking about going back to the orphanage, letting everyone know what happened to Akiko...and then do what I originally planned and get a house with my friend Kentaro and gain legal custody of Anri." Ai says. This was going to tough, since the jobs in the village were slim and still have school to think of. She's always wanted to go college and get a career to support herself and Anri.

Naruto lower his head. "I want you to stay here in Konoha." He says sadly. "You have no idea how much I missed you. You're my twin sister after all."

"You thought I was dead...how long did it take you to go to that conclusion?" She asks with a hint of attitude. Even she didn't know why she was giving him a hard time, but she was.

Naruto lowers his head some more and says, "a year...but I didn't know any better. I was eight years old and I had my own problems to deal with."

Ai rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "You wasn't experimented on. You wasn't tortured, scared. You didn't have to see the person closest to you dragged back to hell with her unborn child. You didn't have to run for your life in order to understand what freedom really was." Ai says, listening only some of the things she's been through during her time as a prisoner. "I was a child! Going through for years! You can never experience and you will not ever understand that. We may be twins, but we couldn't further from individuals!" Ai shouts at the teen. Tears started to form from her eyes. "You had no idea how much I missed you...but then you started to fade away...it started out small, I couldn't remember the last time we talked, but then I couldn't remember your laugh, your smile...you were fading more and more and by the time I was realized it, you were gone." Ai cries. "You were gone, and I thought I'd never see you again." Ai says and was shaking some.

Naruto gets up and goes over to his twin sister, embracing her in a much needed hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Please forgive me."

Later that night, Naruto and Ai shared a bed like they did as children. The two never felt so complete in such a long time. Naruto was laying on the left side of his bed and Ai was to the right. It was such a peaceful moment, something that hasn't happened in a long time for these twins.

* * *

><p>- The Next Day -<p>

The young mother was finishing buttoning up her child's coat and making sure she kept warm for the day. Anri was wearing a long yellow coat with red gloves and a matching cap that kept her head warm. Ai was sporting some black leggings with a skirt and a long sleeve white shirt and a heavier coat on top of it that was light blue.

_"Ready Anri?" _Ai asks through sign language.

_"Yep." _Anri signs back and has her arms out so Ai can lift her up. Ai was more than happy to oblige, and lifts the child up. Giving a quick peak on her daughter's cheek, Ai looks over to Naruto, asking if he was ready.

He nodded, getting his thicker clothes on because of the weather in Konoha. It was defiantly winter and Ai was going to take Anri shopping with her. It was mostly for groceries since all Naruto had was ramen. _'Hasn't changed a bit,' _the girl thought to herself.

"I'm ready to go!" Naruto announces.

Ai giggles some, "you haven't changed that much, you're still that loud mouth onii-san I had when I was a kid."

"I'm not that bad anymore!" Naruto says, shouting a bot at his sister.

"Oh really? Do you still pull pranks?" Ai asks.

"No, as of matter of fact and I feel insulted that you just asked me that." Naruto says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really now?" Ai asks as she starts heading out the door. "I guess people do change over the years."

Naruto couldn't have agreed more, as watches his twin out the door, he couldn't help but think back to a time that it was just him leaving the apartment.

_"I'm heading off now sissy!" Naruto shouted as he was leaving for another day at the academy. He looks over and from behind the ledge, Ai was peaking her head out, wearing a baggy shirt that she wore to bed, and had bandages wrapped poorly around her legs. She waves some, before heading back to her own little private room that she was always in. _

Now Naruto was watching his sister leaving the apartment as if it was her first time ever. His weak sister, was finally grown up, and since he started thinking about how grown up she was, he started to think about how much he's grown since childhood.

Wow, he was old (in his opinion).

* * *

><p>The day proceeded as normal, which meant boring for Naruto since he had to help his twin with the shopping. Ai made sure to get healthier items, which made Naruto almost cry, especially when she didn't get any ramen.<p>

After the groceries were taken care of, they went back to the apartment and went out once more to get some clothes from the shopping district. Naruto didn't even know how it was possible that his twin had so much stamina since it seemed that shopping and running around took a lot out of someone.

As the three were walking, they passed the flower shop and they sees Choji and Shikamaru walking out.

"Oi! Choji! Shikamaru!" Naruto shouts at them, getting their attention. The bigger male blushes when he notices Ai and seeing her gentle smile.

"Naruto? Ai? What are you two doing here?" Shikamaru asks and notices the child that was hiding behind Ai's leg shyly. "And who's the kid with ya?"

"This is my daughter, Anri, and we were just shopping around for some clothing while we stayed with my brother," Ai says.

"So you and Naruto really are twins huh?" Shikamaru asks and observes the two, noting the same blonde hair, the same eye color and the same everything else, expect for the fact that Naruto was a male and Ai was a female. "I can defiantly see the resemblance now that you two are standing right next to each other."

"I know! It's so great having her around again!" Naruto says happily.

Ai looks over at Choji, "hey Choji...thanks for everything last night." She says and giggled a bit, making Choji even redder. Ai pulls back and puts a hand to her lips, "you're cute when you're blushing."

Choji would have passed out in happiness if it hadn't been for the fact that Ai was watching him. He saw her glow, like an angel, and he would give up food to be with her and that was enough proof when he dropped his potato chip bag. Shikamaru's eyes widen and Naruto looked at Choji and then back at Ai, who didn't seem to notice.

Anri starts tugging at Ai's legging, making the teen to look down. Anri was doing the infamous 'potty dance' and she looked like she would explode. Ai understood and says, "Ano, where's the closest restroom?"

"Inside the flower shop," Shikamaru says.

"Arigato," Ai says and shoves the bags to her twin, who was already holding a bunch of bags, "hold these until we get back," she says and takes Anri's hand and rushes into the flower shop.

Choji suddenly holds on to his chest and that made Shikamaru and Naruto go into panic mode.

"What's wrong Choji?" Shikamaru asks.

"I...I think that I..." Choji says and then raises his head, "I think I'm in love."

The two shinobi were quite shock of this news. Choji in love? With something other than barbeque or junk food. Has the world gone mad?

"With...with Ai?" Naruto asks.

Choji falls backward and even though he fell hard, it felt like he was on cloud nine. "Even her name is 'love.' How lucky can that be?" Choji asks in awe.

"He's kidding right?" Naruto asks and looks at Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirks some, "this is the first I've ever seen him in love."

Naruto sighs and Choji quickly got up, "ya think I should ask her out on a date?"

"No! That's a horrible idea!" Naruto shouts at his friend.

"Why's that?" Choji asks.

"She's been through a lot, she just lost her best friend, she's been tortured and hello; she has a child! Do you really think that dating her would be smart?" Naruto asks. In all honestly, he didn't want his twin to date Choji, simply because Choji was one of his friends and that would be so...awkward.

"I don't care if she has a daughter, and I think we would get along really well. I know you care for her Naruto, and I would never hurt her-"

"You won't get the chance, I won't allow it." Naruto says and scold.

"Won't allow what?" Asks a light blonde girl, Ino. She was wearing an apron since she was working today and had over heard some of the stuff.

"I want to ask Ai out on a formal date." Choji says.

"Good for ya Choji, who's the lucky girl?" Ino asks.

"He wants to ask out my twin sister!" Naruto shouts in anger, making people look at them.

"Naruto, this isn't a big deal! Keep your voice down!" Shikamaru says, getting frustrated that Naruto was making this a big deal.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What on earth has gotten in to you?" Ai asks as she crossed her arms and goes over to him, passing Ino.

"Nothing! It's just...I know you've been through a lot and..." Naruto was sighing all over the place. Since she couldn't get any clear answers from her twin, she looks over at Choji and Shikamaru for some answers.

Choji glups, _'this is my chance to ask her!' _"Ano...Ai."

"What is it Choji?"

"Will...you...go out on a date with me?"

Ai was stunned at the question. Usually, no one bothered asking her out, it was usually her friend, Akiko, who was asked out. A small red tint appeared on her face and she didn't know how to reply.

Anri, who had been looking at all the pretty flowers, picks out a pretty blue rose and goes over to Choji, tugging at his armor and presents him with the flower. Choji smiles and kneels down, taking the rose and pets her on the head softly, "thanks little one."

"HEY! THAT ROSE COST AROUND ¥2271!" Ino shouts and everyone around her ignores since Choji goes in front of Ai and asks her properly.

"Please go on a date with me."

Ai still didn't know what to say, she looks around for some answers, Shikamaru was still smirking, Naruto was shaking his head 'no' quickly, Ino was fuming over the rose, and Anri smiled and nodded to her mother. Ai smiles back in response, "well if my daughter thinks it's alright, then okay."

"Really! That's great! I'll pick you up tonight at eight!" Choji says.

Ai smiles and says, "sounds great. See ya then." She says and takes her bags from Naruto and she and Anri started heading off.

"HEY YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Ino shouted. She was suddenly handed money and she was confused because it was Choji that gave it to her.

"Thanks for the rose Ino." He says and started heading off. Shikamaru going with him. Naruto couldn't believe what just happened and Ino just got some new gossip to tell Sakura.

* * *

><p>The evening went well, Choji was dressed really nicely, wearing fashionable clothing for a change and Ai wore a lovely attire, being of light blue dress and with some white tights along with some mary-jane shoes. Since it was cold, Ai wore a peacoat over her outfit that was an off-white color.<p>

The two went to a fancy restaurant and even Choji slowed down his usually eating habits. The two had so much in common like music; they both loved old fashion rock and roll. At the moment, they were playing a game that Ai called 'questions' in which they just ask each other a bunch of questions to get to know each other.

Right now, it was Choji's turn.

"Okay, so if you to choose between being eating alive or being beheaded for a death, which would you chose?"

"Hmm...tough one...I'd guess I'd have to say eaten alive, because that way, no one would see me die...okay next question...why did you ask me out?"

"Well, I really like you. I mean, you're really a good person and I want to get to know you more. Plus you're really pretty, not too thin and not too big...not that I would have a problem with your weight."

Ai laughs some, "it's okay. I'm actually happy that you think I'm pretty. Where I'm from, most of the guys would just date Akiko."

"Who's Akiko?"

"Akiko is my best friend." Ai says and stops when she realizes what she had just said, "well, she was my friend, she passed away recently." Ai says, lowering her voice. That was when she realized that she was on a date after her best friend had died! No one at her home even knew what had happened, and here she was, having fun!

"I'm sorry...I...gotta go!" Ai says as she quickly gets up and grabs her coat, running out of the restaurant in the process. Choji leave some money on the table and rushes after Ai.

Ai had ran towards the little red bridge and stood, staring at the water as it flowed towards the town. Choji had easily caught up to her and goes over to stand next to her.

"Ai, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault, you're a good guy. I just have a lot of stuff going on in my life."

"Tell me, you shouldn't keep things to yourself for too long."

Ai phews at herself, "my life is a melodrama for kami to watch like it's a soap opera. I'm just some single mother, dealing with the lost of a friend, the finding of her long-lost twin and the torture of her past."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate...mind if I help you eat it?" Choji asks, trying to lighten the mood. Ai laughs some at that.

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone help you with problems rather than giving you pity because of them." Ai says looking at the big male.

"So, may I ask why do you have a daughter? I know you adopted her or something like that, but why? Wouldn't it have been easier to just call her 'sister' or something?" Choji asks.

Ai looks back at the water, seeing her own reflection. "I see myself in Anri. I was there for her when she was born, and I have taken care of her as if she was my daughter. I took her to doctor's appointments, taught her to sign, and so much. Anri's biological mother never wanted Anri, in fact, she even tried to self-abort her when she was pregnant, it's why she was born deaf." Ai says, thinking back. "I knew how to sign because I hardly spoke to anyone and I felt more comfortable to talk with my hands or writing stuff down. But I love Anri. She is my daughter no matter who says she isn't."

"But doesn't Anri have a father?" Choji asks.

"He...doesn't know about Anri's existence I don't think...he was an awesome guy despite him being with such a bitch as Asami." Ai laughs some. "I think that's where Anri gets her sweet side from."

"I think she got that from her mother." Choji says.

"Asami is not-...oh you mean me right?" Ai asks.

Choji nods and they both start laughing. When the laughing started to die off, Choji looks up at the sky, seeing the full moon, "hey check it out."

"Hmm?" Ai looks up at the sky and she smiles, "well whaddaya know? Full moon. For whatever reason, the full moon always meant for a romantic setting."

"Yes, it sure does." Choji says and was leaning in for a kiss but Ai puts a finger on her lips.

"Don't be silly, I don't kiss on the first date." She says, playfully winking at him. He blushes in embarrassment and scratches the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't be mad at such an adorable face.

They both go into another laughing fit, and this one lasted longer then the one before it.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	13. Help!: She's Having My Baby

Hello and welcome back to 'Swirling Love'

To shelbypink1: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Guest: Yes, I will admit I use the same OCs because they're based off my friends in real-life (sorta). I know I should expand my OCs worlds and such. I do realize that this is fanfiction as well.

To Guest: Sorry about this going fast. With the whole 'date' with Choji and Ai...Ai wasn't taking it seriously since she doesn't want to be in a relation with anyone. Choji was only being serious about it. Ai then started to feel back since she wasn't mourning like she should have been either.

To XxFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessxX: I'm glad you like this story ^_^ As for Akatsuki action...I'm not sure quiet yet...but thank you for your review ^_^

Edited 2/28/13!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 12

_All he could seen was the twirls that the girl had made. How she had her own smile, not like her brother's but one of her own. Her mouth close and with a gentle smile. Her laugh was a soft giggle, and how she placed her hand near her mouth with a ball-up fist. Her eyes twinkled from the reflection of the white snow, by which she was surrounded by. Her dress was black and it made her even more elegant. _

_"Hey Sasuke!" She says and the male blushes. He was wearing his usual attire, his shirt wide open to reveal his chest and the air didn't bother him. He walks over and when he got to close, she frowns and this dream turns into a nightmare. The sky turns a dark red color and Ai falls forward, her thighs and legs covered in her own blood. Sasuke reaches over and catches her and she weakly looks at the Uchiha. _

_"This is all your fault." She says, as a baby was pushed out of her and Orochimaru picks up the child. "This child will become my new vessel." He says and presented the newborn to Sasuke, who looked in horror as the baby opens his eyes and revealed sharingan eyes; the baby looked exactly like Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha screams in horror as Ai was dying in his arms and that his child will be used as a new set of clothes. _

_And it was all his fault!_

Sasuke wakes up in a cold sweat. He grabs onto his forehead, and then looks around. He was still in Orochimaru's base; in his private corridors. He notices the candles in his room were low, meaning that they have remained lite for a while.

He couldn't get Ai off his mind, ever since Orochimaru explained to him what he did to Ai. He made her pregnant with his child against her will. He wanted to hurt the bastard for doing that but at the same time, he'd rather have it with someone who wasn't a shinobi because he didn't want her to do something reckless, like her brother would. He'd just wished he'd realized why Orochimaru needed his sperm in the first place and now, he finally knew why.

_'For 'health' reasons Kabuto said...to make sureI was able to have kids in the future, he said.' _Sasuke thought about the words when Kabuto had taken the sample weeks before the mission of retrieving Ai first.

He wanted to hate himself so much at the moment. Why should he worry about the dobe's twin? So what if she was having his kid? That didn't mean that he'd have to give a shit, didn't it? So what if she wasn't informed about what was happening to her now? So what if she could have miscarried at any chance in this pregnancy, it wasn't like he _cared _for this girl at all. So what if he saw he get kidnapped at a young age and so what if he helped get her and her child kidnapped, why should he care at all?

But he did care. He cared a lot for Ai and he was worried for her. She seemed innocent enough, just wanting to live her own life, nothing to do with shinobis at all. Now, she was going to bear his child, and she didn't have anyone to really help her. _'She has Konoha now, and that orphanage so that experience with kids should help her. Not to mention she has her own kid and she has the dobe's help.'_

It was at that last thought that he decided that he should visit her to see how she was dealing with everything and making she understood what was happening and why this was happening to her.

* * *

><p>"Kentaro, how are things going?" Ai asks while she was over the phone. She was resting at Naruto's apartment and since this was around Anri's nap time, it would be a good time to call the orphanage to see how things were going without her and Akiko.<p>

_**"Ai! When are you coming back!? These kids are driving me crazy and Asami left this place yesterday so everyone is going nuts!"**_

"Wait what?! What do you mean that she just left?!" Ai asks loudly, thankful that Anri was deaf at the moment or else that would have woken her up.

_**"Yeah, she said she only stayed around because she hoped that her mother would give her the money instead of the orphanage but since grandmama died, she left it in the account and Asami has no access to it because it was left to someone else."**_

"Money? What money? Life insurance?"

_**"I don't know, but I checked and the banker told me that it was left with someone who knows the password, I don't know the answer. But you and Akiko need to come back and help me with these little bastards!" **_

Ai rolls her eyes at the comment. Children certainly weren't bastards just because that were a little rowdy. They needed guidance, or else they'd end up like those boys from 'Lord of the Flies.' (AN: Again, sorry about the non-Naruto Universe reference). "Kentaro, first off, calm down...second, I'll be back in a few days...maybe a week at best." Ai says.

_**"A WEEK? WHY THAT LONG?!" **_

"Well, for one thing, a lot has happened to me or if you weren't aware that I was KIDNAPPED!" Ai shouts through the receiver. "Besides, I'm trying to get an escort back to the village and even though my brother volunteered, it can't be just him to come with me and Anri for protection, this would be considered a B-rank mission since I have a feeling that snake bastard is still out there, waiting for me...and B-rank missions are expensive as hell!" Ai says.

On the other line, Kentaro was getting confused. _**"Snake bastard? B-rank mission? Whatever Ai. You need to get here and soon! Or else I might just get killed by one of these bastards! Ow! Get off my you little-"**_ The phone was cut off before Kentaro could finished. Ai hangs up Naruto's phone and she looks over at her sleeping child. She smiles warmly at Anri's peaceful face. Oh how it made her sick.

Wait sick?

Ai started to feel a bit queasy and holds her hand to her mouth and she runs over to the kitchen sink, throwing up her breakfast. Ai pukes for a few more minutes but as soon as she finished, she groans at herself because she had to clean up her own vomit. _'why didn't I think about running to the toilet?' _She asks herself and leans her head on the rim of the sink. The blonde could smell the awful smell of her own vile and asks, "how could this get any worst?"

The sound of someone else throwing up made her go paling. She looks and sees Anri, waking and crying from just throwing up herself. The vomit was on the carpet and Anri rolls off the couch and lands in her own vomit, still crying.

"I just HAD to ask, didn't I?" She says and goes over to lift Anri and lifts her up. Anri had it all in her hair and saw how pale the child looked. She places a hand on her daughter's forehead, feeling how warm she was. "Oh no..."

* * *

><p>After getting the carpets cleaned and the sink washed out and spraying the apartment with air freshener due to the smell of vomit, Ai finally gets to care for her daughter. The child was running a fever, which she was treating with a cold rag and had her laying down in her old bedroom. Ai had to hold her up in the tub as she bathe the child, getting her cleaned and making her feel a bit better.<p>

Feeling tired herself, Ai lays down on Naruto's bed, which almost made her sleepy but she knew she had to stay awake for when her child needed something. At times like this, she wish someone would help her.

Naruto comes through the door and with a smile, he says, "hey Ai how are you feeling?"

"Not so good Naruto." Ai says, laying down on his bed.

"Really? What happened?"

"Anri and I are sick, and I need help taking care of her. I think we have the stomach flu or something." Ai says, shifting around so that her back was to her brother.

Naruto was surprised but then he thought about it. Ai was the one to get sick, not him, and he doesn't remember taken a good care of her when she was sick since he was usually training or at the academy. Now he had a sick sister and a sick niece.

Karma was a bitch.

"Okay, well, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Naruto asks, unsure of what to do.

"Would you wanna be taken to the hospital over a mere flu?" Ai asks.

Okay, she had a point. "Well I can get Sakura over here to help ya, or maybe granny Tsunade will be willing to come over." Naruto suggests.

"Do whatever you can..." Ai says before falling asleep since she was so tired. Naruto observes his twin, she didn't look pale, maybe a bit flushed but not pale. He feels her forehead, noting that she didn't even feel warm.

He leaves the apartment, going to find Tsunade, and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well Anri definatly has the stomach flu." Tsunade says as she finished examining the six-year-old. Since Naruto was watching over Tsunade in place of Ai since she was still sleeping. "I have some medications for her...and now to look over Ai." Tsunade says, as she goes over back to the main room and over to Naruto's room.<p>

Tsunade didn't even have to really look over her to know that she was sick like her daughter was, but that didn't stop her from checking for anything else. Since it would be easier to have Ai just sleep through, the hokage merely lowered her blanket, straighten her up so that she was resting on her back, and lifts her shirt up some, just to show her stomach. Tsunade begins with the stomach since she was told that Ai had thrown up earlier, and began feeling around. It wasn't until she lowered her hands that she began to feel a newly forming charka that was being protected by a seal. The seal then reveals itself on Ai's stomach. It wasn't the Kyuubi seal like Naruto had; it was something entirely different. It was three outer circles and one that was dark around Ai's belly button, like a target, and it had some symbols that represented 'life' and 'protection' around the circles. Tsunade gasps and backs up, knowing this technique and the only reason it would be used.

"Naruto...Ai's pregnant." Tsunade says as she turns to the blonde male, who looked so surprised, that it turned to anger.

"CHOJI YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"Naruto says, being completely obvious that it couldn't be Choji's child since they haven't even kissed yet, let along have sex. Tsunade merely looks at him as if he was crazy and Ai started to stir.

"Can you keep it down?" Ai asks, seeing Tsunade and was surprised to see her.

"Lady Tsunade, whatcha doing here?" She asks.

"I was looking over you and Anri."

"How is she?" Ai says, being so concern for her.

"She'll be fine with some fluids and some medication. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Why's that?" Ai asks.

"You're pregnant with Choji's baby aren't you?" Naruto gets in her face and points at her accusingly. Ai blinks and then slaps Naruto in the face. "How dare you! I'm not pregnant and I don't have sex! I'm a virgin!"

"Well...you are pregnant Ai...but I have an idea about who's the father of the baby." Tsunade says and Ai's eyes widen in fear.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOT HIM! NOT THAT SNAKE BASTARD!" Ai says, starting to freak out. "I don't want to have his baby!"

Tsunade shakes the girl some, "well I can't give you an abortion! You're child is protected by a seal!" She says and gives her a sadden and understanding look. "I'm sorry Ai...you have to have this baby..."

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Ai proclaims loudly.

* * *

><p>And that's all I wrote. Okay some explanation time!<p>

*With the sealing jutsu, her pregnancy will progress faster (just a little bit, so since she's getting sick, she's like a month along now so her gestation will slow down when it gets to the end since she has to be pregnant ten months instead of nine due to the Kyuubi.)

*Tsunade assumes that it's Orochimaru's due to the fact that all of this is HIS fault.

*Sasuke will come later...possible next chapter.

I'm sorry for everything being kinda fast!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review kindly ^_^


	14. Megu Meru: How Ai Became Anri's Mother

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been so busy with college that's it's not even funny. Today I had assessment day and I thought, 'why not? I'm off and I'm actually having some creativity returning to me.'

And so this chapter was created

**WARNING! Thoughts of past-suicide! **This chapter is mostly Ai's thoughts about being a parent and it also explains a few things, such as 'why did a 10 year old become a mom to a baby?' This chapter also shows some insight about what Ai thought about her parents (fyi she still doesn't know its Minato and Kushina and they whole story).

**To Evie Glacier Tako: **Okay time to answer the review! I made it kind of 'quicker' for Ai because it helps speed the story some and normally I wouldn't do that but I now have a real purpose for this and it might shorter to 8 or 7 months, it's a bit of an 'unstable' pregnancy once she further down. Thank you for reviewing ^_^

**To HoratiosGirl101: **Thank you for you and your shadow clones! And thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 13

(Ai's POV)

It was the next morning before I knew it. After a night of taking care of Anri, I finally had some time for sleep. My child was snoozing in my old bed, resting somewhat comfortably and she was finally cleaned up from sweat and some vomit that was on her from throughout the night. Naruto wasn't too pleased to deal with a sick kid; he didn't have the patience for it. At the moment, he went out to hang out with his friends or something like that, I didn't really care what he did.

Honestly, I was glad he was gone so that I can have some time to think.

I laid on his bed, he insisted on it. I merely stared at the ceiling above me, my mind still swirling over the idea about me being pregnant.

Pregnant...that word suddenly puts a label on women and in my case, not a very positive one. It's not that I didn't want children of my own, but look at my circumstances.

I'm not married.

It was force upon me.

I don't have help necessarily.

I guess one of the major issues I now have is with something I've tried to push back in my mind. Since I could barely remember anything, I've never had a mom or a dad. I didn't think too much of it because I had Naruto...but then when I was kidnapped...I grew angry. My anger eventually turned into hatred and I hated my birth-givers.

I hated the people who brought me into this life and who forced me to life in such a horrible world.

I hated my life so much...but I couldn't end my life. Physically, I couldn't end it, my heart refused to stop beating and some force always kept me breathing until someone found me.

_Why did I exist? Why would someone bring me to life? Am I meant to be someone's punching bag? Someone's joke?_

_"Ai-chan?! Why are you holding that knife?" I looked over and saw grandmama staring at me with widen eyes. _

_I looked down at the knife that was in my hand. It was a large butcher knife and I didn't know why I was holding. That moment, my mind went blank, like I was in a spell and then I snapped out of it. _

_"I...found it and I was returning it." I spoke softly and my body made itself look innocent enough. The older woman approaches me and takes the knife out of my small hands. She had darker skin and gray bushy hair that had a hair-band in it. I watched her place the knife on a high cabinet and she turned to me, "I don't want you holding such dangerous objects Ai-chan. You can seriously hurt yourself."_

_"And why would that be such a problem?" I turned around and saw a eighteen-year old Asami standing at the entry way with a huge stomach from pregnancy. I always stare at the stomach as if it was magic or something. It simply amazed me since it reminded me of Kyandis' baby belly. _

_"ASAMI! That's a horrible thing to say! How would you like it if your child said such horrible things to you?" Grandmama says as she stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_"I don't care honestly, it's not like I'm going to raise this brat. Besides that child," she pointed to me directly, "is such a creeper, she's always staring at me and it's making me mad all the time."_

_"Asami, that's just hormones getting to you and apologize to Ai right now." Grandmama says. I didn't care if she apologized to me, I didn't like her. She was mean to not only me, but to all the other kids, even though there was only a few of us and they were much older than me. _

_"Fuck the brat. Once I have this kid, I'm so out of here." Asami says, wobbling away. _

_"Asami!" Grandmama shouts out once more but then sighs, "I don't know what went wrong with that girl?"_

_I lowered my head, I wasn't upset or anything. I didn't even truly feel anything towards her hatred to me. She wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened in my life after all._

_"Ai-chan, don't listen to her. You're a sweet girl and you belong here as much as all the other children do. Now come along now, let's go get washed up and get something to eat shall we?" I looked up and over my shoulder and saw the woman smile down at me. I didn't know if she was only saying those words because she truly meant it or if it was something else. _

_..._

_One night, I woke up and heard someone yelling. By the sound of the voice, it was Asami and sounded like she was in real pain. I got up from my bed and tiredly started to head down to where the noise was. I was surprise that none of the other kids woke up from it, or anything. Maybe grandmama told them not to get out of bed for anything. _

_I didn't listen very well obviously. _

_The house was about three stories, so I wondered down the two flights of stairs quietly and in Asami's bedroom, which was located on the first floor since she didn't want to near the 'mother-less brats.' The door to her room was cracked some, and there was a light on. _

_Curiously, I got on all fours, crawled over, and peaked in. Asami was laying down on her bed with her legs separated, which I seemed to have somewhat of a view but it was block when Grandmama stand in front of it. _

_"Push Asami!"_

_"I can't...it hurts so much. DAMN THIS BRAT!"_

_"Damn it Asami, Push!" _

_The dialogue when back and forth like that. I saw her face get so red as she bared down and pushed whatever being existed from within her. _

_My eyes widen at the sight of the miracle of birth before me..._

_And before I knew it...she came into life. _

_"It's a girl!" Grandmama says as she holds the quiet child to Asami. I was so memorized by what I had just witnessed, how did something like that come from someone like Asami?_

_"Get that damn thing away from me!" Asami turned her head away from the new baby. "It's not crying, maybe it's dead."_

_Right when she said that, the baby started coughing and began crying. _

_"Couldn't even get that wish...mom get that damn thing away from me before I kill it." Asami says as she started to curl into a ball and tried to ignore the newborn. I remember thinking, 'was my mom like that when Naruto and I were born? Did she not want us?'_

_Grandmama only sighed at her child, "fine Asami, if that's what you want." _

_I was quick to get out of the door and I hurried towards the stairs, turning and hiding behind the railing. A few moments later, Grandmama walked out with a bloody bundle in her arms, cradling it ever so gently. _

_Slowly, I followed her into the kitchen and saw her run some water in the sink. 'Was she really going to kill it because Asami said so?' I asked myself in horror. How could people be so cruel. Little did I know that she was simply going to give the little one a bath. _

_"Grandmama!" I said, walking toward her. _

_The older woman turns to me and says, "Ai-chan? What are you doing up?"_

_I pointed to the baby still crying in her arms. "Aka-chan."_

_She looks over at the baby and then smiles warmly, "Ai-chan, will you help me with Aka-chan?" _

_I didn't know why, out of curiosity or by something else, but I watched the elderly woman wash the crying baby, and soon enough, she was silence. _

_The first time I looked the baby in her eyes, I found myself in awe. _

_Grandmama wrapped the baby in a clean towel she had left in the kitchen and carries her off, and I followed in pursuit. She walked over to Asami's room, peaking in, "she's asleep...good. She needs the rest." Grandmama said and headed for the living room, where she had a large sofa, and a fireplace, where the fire was still a flame. She walked over to the couch and I sat down next to her, looking at the baby in her arms. _

_"Would you like to hold her?" _

_That question took me by surprised, but I nodded. She has me sit against the couch and showed me how to hold her. Once she thought I could handle it, she placed the babe in my awaiting arms. _

_I had such a strange feeling in my chest. It felt like the empty void that had been inside of me was suddenly filling up. My eyes started to feel...heavy and that something was about to pour from them. _

_"Grandmama...I feel funny," I spoke as I held the baby closer to me. _

_"Do you feel sick? If so, then you can't be near the-"_

_"NO SHE'S MINE!" I didn't know what had come over me, but I felt very possessive of this little being. The baby didn't even seem to notice my screaming but Grandmama surely noticed. _

_"Oh Ai...you love the baby don't ya?" She asked in a happy voice. _

_I was completely stunned. Love was actually a word? Not just my name? Most people knew what this word meant but I found myself strange dumb by this word. I didn't know how to love anything...especially myself. _

_So how could I love a baby so much?_

_When I looked down, it suddenly became all clear as to why I had such a feeling before. This...aka-chan...I loved. _

_I nodded and cried that night, like any mother who had met their child for the first time would had done. _

_"I love my aka-chan." I spoken and cradled my baby in my arms. This child wasn't Asami, nor was she going to love-less like I had been. I had found my purpose that day; my reason for living. I swore to myself and to my new daughter that I would be the best mommy I could be. _

...And that's a promise I will keep forever.

I looked over and decided to go check on Anri. I walked to my old bedroom and was at awe. She was awake and was playing with some of my old toys. Toys I had almost forgotten I even had. Anri was wearing an old night-gown I had back when I was a kid that was able to fit her. It was off-white due to its age.

Anri looks up and smiled at me, her face still flushed. I smiled right back. She maybe six years old but she will always be my baby, no matter what.

_**"Anri, come here." **_I sign to her and she gets up and runs over to me, and I caught her, picking her up and hold her close to my heart.

_'Yes...no matter what happens, I promise I will be the best mommy I could ever be.' _I thought to myself and carried Anri over to Naruto's bed, placing her down gently. I kneel to her and I sign, _**"Anri...how would you feel about having a brother or sister?"**_

She blinks, not understanding at what I meant. _**"You mean you're adopting?"**_

_**"No, I'm having a baby of my own. He or she will be your younger sibling, but I need your help." **_

Anri looked at me very curiously and signs, _**"You're not replacing me?"**_

_**"Never in a million years...I need you silly." **_Anri would never know just how much Ai needed her just as much as Anri needed her. _**"I need you to show aka-chan how things roll around here." **_She joked with a cheesy smile.

Anri nods, _**"Okay, where is Aka-chan now?"**_

I get up from where I knelt and sat down next to her. Taking one of Anri's hands, I placed it on my stomach, which started to feel a bit tighter then usual. I make her look up and I said, "in here," I knew she couldn't hear me, but she was starting to learn how to read lips and it wasn't hard to read those two words.

Anri started to snuggle with my belly with a smile on her face. I smiled warmly at her and started to comb my fingers through her natural wavy hair, shutting my eyes in content. Maybe this could work out in some weird way.

Just Me, Anri, and the baby.

"Ai."

My eyes snap open and I see a person I didn't want to see.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>DAAAAAHHHHH! LOL<p>

Well anyways, thanks for bearing through this chapter mina-san (everyone)!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	15. Some Nights: What is Most Important?

Hello and welcome to 'Swirling Love.' Sorry about the no-update in a long time.

To **HoratiosGirl101**: LOL on the review ^_^ Thanks for it!

WARNING! GRAPHIC BIRTH SCENE (oh and minor self-touching...)

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

><p>Swirling Love<p>

Chapter 14

Ai looked at Sasuke with widen, yet angry, eyes. How dare he? "What do you want?" Ai asks as she held Anri close.

"I'm just checking on you and our baby." Sasuke states.

"Our baby? You mean _you're_ the father?" Ai asks slowly in a petrified state. Sasuke nodded and approached them closer. Breathing shaking a bit, Ai starts crawling onto the bed in fear with Anri in her arms. "Don't you dare get any closer to me!"

"You don't have to yell."

"I'LL YELL IF I NEED TO!" Ai says, making her voice louder to prove her point. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS CHILD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Ai shouts, but Sasuke ignored her yelling. He crawls on the bed and Ai whimpers in fear. She wasn't a ninja and couldn't protect herself, or Anri. Sasuke was supposedly this powerful missing ninja who Naruto wanted to bring back from what she heard.

Sasuke leans in to Ai and kisses her cheek, making the girl freeze.

One chance...

Ai knees Sasuke in the stomach and tries to throw him off her. She actually manages to get him off and she quickly runs over with Anri holding her hand. The blonde picks up Anri and started running out of the apartment.

The cold air was thick, and she didn't have anything to cover herself and Anri, but she just ran. She didn't know if Sasuke was even following her at this point nor did she care anymore. All of Konoha, all it brought her was pain to her. She didn't belong here anymore and Anri didn't belong here either.

Now, she swore that she would never return to this place her brother called 'home' but she called it 'hell.'

* * *

><p>"Ai just ran away?" Tsunade asks as Naruto, who just went back to his apartment and saw the bed messy and the front door wide up and no one was inside.<p>

"NO! I think she was kidnapped! She wouldn't just leave like that?!" Naruto says. "Please let me go find her! Her kid's missing as well!"

Tsunade sighs and says, "there isn't much I can do...I've already sent a team for her before, now I can't do anything."

"Did you forget that she's also pregnant and possibly in danger?!"

"No...I'm sorry Naruto, but evidence just points out that she ran away. I can't do anything." The fifth hokage says in regret.

Naruto lowers his head, "didn't you say you see me as your son?" He asks with a low voice. Looking up at the blonde hokage now with tears running his face, "then why can't you see her as your daughter?"

"Naruto, it's not that simple-"

"Of course not, nothing is ever simple anymore." He says, leaving the office in a huff.

* * *

><p>The sky was high; higher then it seemed. The day had turned into night, and Ai finally decided to give herself a break from running. She had no idea where she was, but she leaned against a tree outside of some small village. Tears ran down her face and her head was hung low.<p>

Anri stood before her, unknowing why her mother decided to just leave, or why she was crying.

"I give up..." Ai says in her voice. Her mind had been racing and had to process so much in such little time. She cracked under pressure. The blonde starts hugging her legs and buries her head in her knees. "I can't do this anymore." Ai grabs her head, which ached, and she was crumbling in her own despair.

Anri kneels down, poking her on her head to get her attention. When blue, teary eyes met with ember eyes, the child started to sign, _"what's wrong?"_

_"I failed." _Ai signed to her child. _"I failed as a person, I failed all those who believed in me...but I failed you as a mother. For that, I am so sorry."_

_"What do you mean you failed me?"_

_"I couldn't protect you from the horrors of this world...I failed to realize that I was a horror...I can't be a good mother to you anymore...and I can't be a mother to my child inside of me."_

Anri watched as Ai started to cry once more. The child bites her lower lip and then, hits Ai on the head, though it didn't hurt, it certainly got her attention.

_"What happened to my mom? The woman who told me I could do anything even without hearing? Where is the mom who always said, 'never give up?' Where is she?!" _

_"I...don't know."_

_"Well when you see her, tell her that I miss her! You're my mom, the only one I'll ever have. You can't just give up because you were given a hardship to overcome. What made you be like this anyway? That guy was nice."_

Ai envied her innocence. Perhaps he was a nice guy to her, but Ai saw what kind of person he was. He was a low-life, selfish...jerk. He was also the father of her child...She was scared of him...that's why she ran. In all honestly, she had never been that close to a guy...physically. And he dared to kiss her cheek as if he cared?!

She left her brother...but she no longer felt like he was her brother. It wasn't like they hung out a lot as kids, he went to play pranks and went to the academy. She said at home, sick ninety percent of the time.

Ai sighs inwardly to herself, _'I wonder what would have happened if I met Sasuke...as a child...but now it's too late.'_

_"Anri, we're going home." _Ai signed, and gets up from where she had slumped. The young mother offers her hand to her child, which she greatly takes, and the two began their way back home...which ever direction it was on.

* * *

><p>Months later, at the orphanage...<p>

"IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE I SAID IT A MILLION TIMES! MY BABY IS NOT UP FOR ADOPTION!"

Once those words were shouted, an older couple runs out of the orphanage in a hurry. Inside the building, was a fuming Ai Uzumaki, who was now large in the stomach and with an angry expression on her face, along with her long hair spiking outwardly in her anger. She was fuming angrily, and mostly sick when people would come up to the orphanage and asks if she was placing her child for adoption and if she was could they adopt the baby. As the months built up, it was getting on her last nerves. There were kids who desperately wanting a loving a mother and a father but, like picking out an animal at the local shelter, people wanted small babies. Yes, Ai understood why, it would be easier to have a connection with the child, and easier for the child to assume that they were their parents, no questions asked until they were older. However, Ai was also getting annoyed that she couldn't do her job whenever people tried to persue them to adopt her child, even offering money to her.

Kentaro approaches her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "maybe you should lay down, you're stressing out again."

Ai was a little on the irritable side since she returned to the orphanage and was dealing with her pregnancy. "Let me make one thing clear." She says in a low but calm voice, "I'm not stressing out, I'm pissed off." She says the last part in a loud voice.

The Hyuuga backs off and frighten a bit. Ai was such a good person that seeing her this mad...was scary as hell. "Okay! Sheesh! Go lay down, you're grouchy." He says.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid. I still have things I need to do." The blonde girl says and leaves the room to go to the kitchen. Kentaro looked at her with worry. Ever since she and Anri had returned, Ai had become distance. She did tell him that Akiko died, and that it was her fault, then hadn't said much after that for the first few days. When Ai told him that she was pregnant, he didn't know how to react. He stupidly asked if he was the father, but of course he wasn't! Ai had never had sex with Kentaro. Ai never told him who the father was. Hell she didn't know if he was telling the truth. Then again, since when do men just claim babies as their own?

"Well, I'm going to study." Kentaro says, walking away from the blonde.

The young mother begins to walk upstairs after reading out loud to the other children. Something about reading out loud made the children happy. Was it the happy endings? The hopes that they would have a happy ending? Maybe it was the attention they were given. Something about today's story made Ai very sad. It was the story called 'Guess How Much I Love You,' (1) and it was about a little bunny who tries to prove how much he loved his papa, but it always seemed that the papa loved his son more. She didn't know why it made her a bit emotional.

Now, all the kids were playing downstairs before supper, and Ai was laying down in her own room. She needed her own room, well, a room for her and the new baby to sleep in. It wasn't much bigger than the other children's rooms, who usually held four kids to a room, but Ai had one of the older cribs at the bottom of her bed already set up, all white with a little mobile up that had the sun and the moon, along with some yellow stars. Ai had the mobile turning, playing a soft melodic-lullaby that lured her into sleep.

_'Ai...I love you very much...' __Who's voice was this? Ai asked herself as she could only listen through static. She couldn't see very much, like watch the snow of a television screen, she only wished she could clear this up. Where were the antenna's when you need to adjust the signal? The only she could do at this point, was to shut her eyes and tried to focus of the voice, __'You will be such a ...you understand that...Find someone like your...someone who can...for you...be as...'_

Ai opens her eyes to the room that she had fallen asleep in. Her head started to hurt and she wants to shut out the entire world. The movements in her stomach gave her little as she rubs her stomach lovingly. Why was she having these strange dreams? She'd always hear the same voice all over again and it would result that same; a headache and a crushed heart because of the first words she always heard.

Turning to her other side, she asks herself, "why can't I have some peaceful nights anymore?" She was near in tears. Why would someone torture her like this? Or was she doing this to herself?

She sits up and gasps a bit, having a hard time breathing with a larger stomach. She goes over to the mirror that hung in her room and watched herself rub her stomach for a moment before lifting her shirt, her eyes revealing a larger black seal on her stomach. She didn't know what to think of it, only that it'd frighten her.

She looks at the clock and saw that it was around three in the morning. She groans a bit and stands up, feeling weak, she stumbles a bit before using the wall to lean on it, feeling a gush of liquid escape her lower reigons. Turning on the light, she notice that a water-liquid substance was covering her legs.

This was it...

"KENTARO!" Ai shouts and leaves her room and start to head for her friend's room. She opens the door, "Kentaro! I'm- OH MY GOD!" Ai shouts after seeing that Kentaro was having a 'private moment' with himself. He looks over, laying flat on his bed with the blanket covering himself and a dirty magazine in his left hand.

"AI! What the hell!?" He says, trying to make himself look decent. "What's so important that you-"

"I'M IN LABOR YOU JERK!" Ai says, realizing that her choice of words were so wrong.

"What?! Isn't it too early?"

"Yeah genius! That's the problem! My water broke!" She says, as she winces down and felt a strong pain; a contraction. Kentaro started to get up but Ai puts her hand out, "no...just don't..."

"But Ai-"

"NO! You were touching yourself...I'll go...just go...get cleaned up." She says, shutting the door and headed downstairs slowly. Once she reached the bottom, she goes over to the phone and dials the emergency number for an ambulance, only to feel a coursing pain throughout her body. She holds back a scream and drops the phone. A loud roar is heard in her head and she sees images of a demon, roaring and trying to escape.

With confusion of labor pains and the screaming, Ai gets out of the orphanage, and headed into the woods, thinking that she was doing everyone a favor by doing so...

* * *

><p>Images swirled around as the woman stumbles with each contraction, her body starts to produce a violent charka, making the girl wince and scream silently.<p>

Yes, silently; she held back her voice just as she did when she Orochimaru's prisoner.

All she wanted to was to run away. To get away from this never-ending pain. This pain was the worst pain anyone could go through and she wondered how women survived this torture. Yes, this was torture, however, what was her punishment? Leaving Konoha once more?

Ai is taken to her knees as she opens her mouth the breathe, landing on her hands. Now on all fours, she push some, unable to deny her body's rejection of the baby. The baby wanted to be born now!

Her teeth started to grow into fangs, her body started to peel off skin, her eyes, the normal blue was now dyed red and slit-like. Her nails starts to grow and she let out tears of pain. Chills ran down her spine with each contraction, the foregin charka starts to circle around her as she continued to bare down.

"AHH!" Ai lets out and slumps forward, her rear-end sticking up in the air as a tail starts to produce from the Kyuubi's charka.

_"Fight it!"_

Ai's body seemed to be like jelly and out of her control, but something inside her was telling her to fight. She had to gain control over this demon trying to take over. Slowly, parts of herself starts to receed, such as her nails and the charka starts to dim down. The blonde gets enough strength to get up on her hands and spreads her legs apart, starting to feel around and feels something hard.

The baby's head.

Her eyes widen and that when she realized that she had something to fight for. Her child, no, children. She had Anri as well. And she had Kentaro and all the kids at the orphanage who needed her.

People needed her but now, she needed someone...

A contraction ripples through her body, making her scream once more, she hits the ground, creating a small but fist-sized hole in the ground and she pushes once more. Once that ended, she looks around at her surroundings and sees a tree that she could lean against since she needed to catch the baby.

Crawling on all fours like an animal, Ai goes over to the large Oak, her only support at the moment, and gets on her bottom, being careful not to land too harshly or else she could hurt the baby. The charka surrounding her body starts to burn the bark on the tree and as Ai leans back after a contraction, she nearly looses a sense of balance.

Ai removes her underwear, something she didn't realize she had on still, and begins to push, the charka getting violent once more. The girl's vision blurs in and out and her body is fighting itself as well as trying to get the fetus out.

The ring of fire was the worse Ai had felt. A sense of panic starts to course in her as she had nothing to hold onto and she had no one to help her with this. So with what she could muster, she puts her hand on her stomach, baring her weight down and herself on it to help the baby get out of her.

Once that had passed, Ai looks down and sees that the baby's head and shoulders were out, making her smile in relief. With happiness and everything starting to die down, Kyuubi's charka and her demonic features fading off, Ai pulls the rest of the baby out and places the newborn on her chest.

Ai's body was torn-up, her skin had peeled in layers and she was in pain, but it was nothing like what she had been through for the last hour or so. Patting the baby's back and trying to clear the airways, the baby coughed and soon, cried loudly.

She starts laughing...starting with a chuckle but then laughing her heart out.

Her baby was finally born.

Her _son_ was finally born.

* * *

><p>(1) This is an actual story and it touches my heart.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
